


Tokyo Transit

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aino Minako's Butt, Ambiguous Relationships, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Very Poorly, Awkward Conversations, Background Tsukino Usagi/Chiba Mamoru Wedding, Because Mamoru and Seiya exist, Caring Kino Makoto, Conversations, Detectives, Disabled Character, Fandom Corruption, Farting, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Nephrite/Zoisite, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Lupin III References, Mako-chan Forever, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Perverted Aino Minako, Physiology, Problems with Society, Suicidal Thoughts, Train journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Ami and Makoto have boarded on the Hayabusa heading towards Hokkaido as they spend their journey with Motoki, an old fashioned has-been detective and a disabled passenger.Set just before Crystal Tokyo.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 1





	Tokyo Transit

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my last solo work as I am too poorly to continue writing due to significant life affecting issues. It was very lucky that it got written as other works had to be abandoned (including a series), would have liked to continue but health comes first.

Being in a blue-turquoise colour at the top and a shiny silver bottom, the Hayabusa bullet train departed from Tokyo Station was heading towards Hokkaido on its final journey.

It was a struggle for two young women, Ami and Makoto who had travelled from their home at Azabu-Juban to Tokyo Station. Going down the subway with people staring at them, the bustling crowds as a TV was set up showing an important event, a cramped six minute train journey from Hamamatsucho. Makoto even carried Ami into her arms just so they could make to the train on time. They made it to the platform one minute before departure. When they went in, the tall brunette put her rucksack at the back of the car while the small blue haired woman had her bag underneath her seat. It wasn't for a trip or for a Golden Week vacation, no they are leaving Tokyo for Hokkaido and it was a joint decision. They wanted a more peaceful lifestyle yet they did not tell their friends as they did not have the opportunity considering that it was Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day and kept it a surprise. 

While Makoto and Ami would have stayed all the way to be on Usagi's side however they were not chosen for any important role and they were also forgotten on Usagi's hen party as it was just Rei and Minako there. Then again the wedding was unplanned and it was only announced two days ago, as far as Ami and Makoto were aware only the venue and their outfits were planned. No best man, no bridesmaids, no wedding cake and Makoto would have loved to make it, there wasn't even a person to conduct the wedding... It was like anything that should have been prepared would have been done on the fly, there were more plans for Crystal Tokyo than the wedding. A disaster in the making.

They sat down together as Ami had the window seat while Makoto had an aisle seat, it was so Makoto could protect Ami in case anyone wanted to hurt her and she was tall enough to see the scenery without any problem.

"This is it Ami, say goodbye to Tokyo."

"I will miss the location but I'm glad that got you", spoke Ami as she looked at Makoto's cute looking grin.

The brunette then stretched her hands and put them at the back of her head, "Once we'll be in Hokkaido, we'll be free... Yeah, a new way of life for us. I'll be just like a kid again, back to nature where I belong."

Ami looked on her tablet and it would have took roughly another 4 hours to reach the next stop at Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto. It was five minutes since they got on the train that it had stopped outside the Ueno station.

They looked to the seats in front of them and a man wearing an olive green coat with matching hat was shuffling from the aisle appearing to be slightly hunched, he had a characteristic large nose on him and he looked very tired, seemingly depressed. He was middle aged looking like he was in his 50s.

_This is going to be my last trip. I am a disgrace at the local police station in Ueno. I thought that a trip to the park would heal my pain but it hasn't. My arthritis is getting worse, it's getting harder to walk far and my hands struggle lifting and grabbing objects, even reading is getting a chore now. That is why I decided to go up to Hokkaido, it's a much peaceful way of life yet still active enough to keep me occupied. I did consider Miyazaki but getting there requires a lot of work while I can just jump onto this train to get to Hokkaido and then I can decide where next._

He decided to sit down by the window seat and next to him was a blond haired man, he had a smile on his face while wearing what appeared to be semi-formal, a dark blue suit, a striped collared shirt and a red waistcoat.

"Hello."

There was no response from the other passenger so the blond who appeared to be friendly looked at him and asked hoping to get something out.

"Are you looking forward to the Reiwa era?"

The middle aged man shook his head and sighed, "It always happens, things start out so promising then it goes downhill within the first couple of years especially the Heisei era. I believe that the Showa era was the best of recent times."

"You sounded like my dad", chuckled the blond.

"He would have agreed, it was a shame that I was too young to really experience the era at its peak. Saying that, the first twenty years were rough..."  
As he was thinking of whether to continue his conversation, the middle aged passenger breathed out and cleared his raspy throat. It sounded very course and he tapped his heart as it felt like it was in a vice.

The blond got worried as he thought that he would have coughed and asked, "Your voice sounds rough, do you want a drink?"

"I could do with a tea, I would get one but my arthritis is very painful."

"I'll go get the attendant to come here for your tea."

"Thanks young man."

The blond smiled, "Call me Motoki."

Very carefully Motoki had lifted from his seat and walked down the aisle to get to the next cart, he knows that he could have waited but the other passenger struggled to talk and was in a lot of pain. From his experience from helping people, Motoki did not want someone dying on his watch and there were many close calls that he encountered at the Game Center Crown.

Ami was looking at her tablet, the only thing that displayed was a white circle going round and round on what appeared to be a video on a website. She knew exactly what the problem was and hoping that it would be sorted by itself.

"I can't seem to get a connection for the live stream of the wedding."

"It's not like you having Internet problems", chuckled Makoto knowing that Ami was the technical minded of the two.

Looking away from the tablet, she glanced at Makoto and with a concern she explained, "I think that we had done the wrong thing abandoning Usagi..."

"Personally I think we had done the right thing in the long term", seriously spoke Makoto while looking out on the window full of grass and bushes. "Don't mind me wrong, I like Usagi but spending all eternity with her would get so tiresome."

"Once she has married Prince Endymion then every Sailor Senshi around the Minato Ward would have eternal youth from you being 21 to Setsuna being 27."

"I don't want to be stuck being 21 forever..."

"I have the same concerns Mako-chan as while people find me cute and the idea of not aging is interesting, it seems as you would put it un-natural."

"If I have to be honest, I oppose the idea of Crystal Tokyo", growled Makoto. "It just suits Usagi's needs rather than everyone else, we'll be pretty much a slave to her."

"Going through history, the idea of a dictatorship lasts over a period of time then it would get overthrown by a revolution or the leader becomes deceased."

The middle aged man overheard the conversation and muttered to himself, "Pandemics and domestic issues cause people to push for protection but become unaware that a country heads for a dictatorship, it's happened many times in the past and will happen again in the future."

Makoto looked towards Ami and sniffed, "Usagi was my friend and I would have done anything to protect her..."

"I agree Mako-chan", sniffed Ami as she struggled to talk. "She was my friend too."

"Now that she becomes Neo Queen Serenity, her true form is revealed and in my opinion anyone who claims to get rid of the evil and sickness in the world to be well... something that a corrupt politician would say... There's too much in the world..."

"It would seem logical in this scenario to leave Tokyo before her reign would begin."

"I'm surprised that you followed me Ami rather than stay with the rest of them."

"While it would have made more sense to stay, I would have missed you so much", quietly spoke Ami on the verge of crying. "It wouldn't be the same whether I am speaking to Rei, Minako, Michiru, even Haruka wouldn't fill that hole that you would leave behind."

"Aww... don't cry Ami, it's okay", comforted Makoto as she put her larger hands on Ami's smaller hands. "You'll find a way of talking to the others."

"Thanks Mako-chan", calmly spoke Ami as she wiped her tear from her right eye after letting go of Makoto's warm strong hands. "Usagi would not have noticed that we had disappeared from our holograms that I have developed."

Makoto softly smiled, "Besides when Usagi gives up being Sailor Moon, Zoisite and Minako offer to be her replacements."

"I did observe how close Zoisite can replicate Sailor Moon and he told me that he really wanted to be her but Queen Beryl got in the way, Minako not as much."

"She does have a cool hair style when she does it though."

From the distance, the door was opened and Motoki had come from the other carts walking back towards his seat. Literally as soon as he sat back down, a train attendant had arrived on her trolley. She tried to look as tidy as she could, a tight uniform that appeared to be a long sleeved white shirt, a black skirt that looked fine when walking but exposed if she bent over if it wasn't for her orange apron and leggings but it was unusual that she had short brown hair rather than the traditional Japanese black. While she did look uncomfortable judging by his cheeks and her eyes, she did put on a smile for the passengers.

It turned out that there was an overstock on the train that day meaning that instead of being just for the Gran Class, it meant that the Green Car also had drinks too. It would have been against company policy however the assistant felt that it would have given more revenue considering she looked at her list and there were only three Gran Class passengers on the entire journey. Unusual considering that normally the train would have been busy however people either stayed at home or at their job waiting for tomorrow or wisely already evacuated out of Tokyo during the week. Something that scared Makoto due to the constant plane flyover and it was Ami who did the role reversal to calm her down as well as Haruka and Minako. Besides the assistant knew that it was her last day on the service however unknown whether she will keep her job when Tokyo becomes Crystal Tokyo and all of the existing government gets turned upside down.

The assistant had asked "What would you like to have?", the middle aged passenger had requested his green tea and struggled giving out his 300 yen, his hands were cramped as he went to his pocket to give three 100 yen coins. Just about able to hand over the money, she nodded and put the cup of green tea directly onto his tray with a smile. Since Motoki had requested the drink earlier, it was ready made rather than boiling a pot of hot water and poured it into the cup as it was the usual way of preparation.

After serving the green tea, a leaf had lifted towards the top of the liquid causing him to lift his spirits as it floated by the light green drink.

The middle aged passenger smiled, "Sounds like I'm going to have a better future after all."

Motoki just looked at him weirdly thinking that it was some sort of nonsense however he saw the assistant ready to move on and he desperately wanted a drink.

"Just a can of All-Free please."

With a nod, the assistant went towards the fridge and picked up a chilled can of the alcohol free beer like drink, she then closed the tray and looked directly at Motoki with a stare waiting for the payment.

"That'll be 1200 yen."

Motoki sighed as he didn't realise how expensive was the drink compared to the green tea and got out a 1000 yen bill as well as two 100 yen coins from his trouser pocket. He gave it to the assistant and she gave him his can of All-Free that he grabbed out of frustration.

The blond dramatically sighed, "Now I'm flat broke..."

"This is why I stick to the classic drinks than contemporary stuff", muttered the middle aged passenger with his eyes closed ready to have his sip of tea.

"Enjoy your drinks."

Motoki had pulled the ring off his can unaware that behind him Ami had requested a bottle of water while Makoto got a can of Gold Lager, Ami had decided to use her credit card to pay for both drinks. While Makoto was willing to pay, Ami just smiled and considered it a treat for everything that she had done. There was also another passenger, he had short black hair, clear glasses and not the swirly kind that Umino wears however his eyes had deep shadows. He didn't wear anything fancy just a bright pinky-orange v-neck shirt and some trousers. Like Motoki and the older man, he also paid by cash but dithered whether he would use his debit card or paying the way that he normally pays. They could hear him getting flustered and being panicky as he didn't know what to do or what to have.

Makoto looked at the passenger with a frown and honestly thought, "He could really do with some help..."

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you...", sulked the panicky passenger while not looking at the assistant.

The assistant nodded with a smile letting him know that it was okay, looking at the trolley outside of alcohol there was just Orangina left and suggested to have it. He paid the 500 yen and got the drink. She pushed the trolley away, humming what sounded like Move Any Mountain to herself. The events happened very quickly, almost a blur that didn't register to anyone except the middle aged passenger as he noticed the orange glass bottle on the tray while sipping his tea and breathing out as he was relaxed.

The middle aged man nodded and smiled to himself, "I really needed that drink."

"I'm guessing that you have good times of the Showa era", softly smiled Motoki while looking at the inspector.

"Nostalgia and good memories can be an uplifting medicine, providing that someone has them that is."

"I do believe that nostalgia doesn't always work as some people go back to the things that they liked but no longer like at all..."

"The yakuza are getting very smart when it comes to influencing the younger generation, take Hanaichi. You wouldn't think that she's connected to gangs but even a social media influencer with her connections causes a large amount of likes to the point of making the other users seem small fry and useless even if they have better content or have a honest opinion."

"Yeah, she's one of the die hard Sailor V Crystal fans along with Daycoichi. Wouldn't have thought that she was linked to them too."

"Remember, it's not what you know it's who you know. I find that unfair myself."

"Well you have to social to get anywhere in life."

"That's the thing, it's hard to express your beliefs on the grounds that people will criticise you for them. Like I respect women but using the term feminist is a double edge sword as that can range from women's rights that I agree with to feminine superiority that I don't agree with."

"Some people are really pushy in their beliefs and I just can't please them... I had so much hate just because I don't date women."

"Exactly. Women hate men and homosexual people, gays and lesbians hate trans and heterosexual people, trans and non binary people complain about the rest, a race dislikes another race, and many heterosexual men hate the idea of political correctness, a term that they invented as they don't like change and want to be superior to everyone. I do feel sorry for disabled people though as they rarely have a voice of their own and get shoved aside."

"Yeah, disabled people especially the mentally disabled people get the short end of the stick."

Motoki looked at the inspector and wondered, "Do you think that people will change?"

He just shook his head and breathed out straight away, it was very stiff like a build up of tension.

"If anything, there is a possibility that people will get worse", growled the middle aged passenger knowing the kinds of people that he sees daily including the elderly. "Even pandemics and natural disasters don't stop people being greedy or only thinking about themselves."

"Wow! You must be a smart guy! What's your name Mr...?"

"Hanshichi Mikawa."

Motoki gasped as the legendary Hanshichi Mikawa sat next to him and unusual he had said it in the Western way. In his prime, he was considered the leading inspector around the Taito Ward. Multiple people arrested, multiple people saved, multiple people comforted and once recovered a shipment of stolen coins that came from the Japan Mint. Motoki even saw him arrest a youma of all things when he travelled to the Minato Ward and he was not possessed, he was actually one of the few known civilians who wasn't possessed or had its energy drained. 

The old inspector sighed, "Sadly society consider me a joke, I'm too old fashioned in a world full of empty promises and misleading social media."

"Aww... that's a shame. Society consider me a joke too because I'm a nice and friendly guy."

He's right... Genuine manners seem to be a thing of the past. I remembered about eight or nine years ago, I went to patrol around an Aino Minako concert. She was very false towards her fans. Then again the more things change, the more they stay the same. One of my earlier assignments that I can remember nearly 30 years ago was Shiratori Mikan and the concert was smaller. I could detect pure evil from her.

The funny thing was that despite both Aino and Mikan having different looks, Aino people consider to be beautiful that personally is overstated and Mikan having a more realistic look but reality can be considered quite ugly for a singer have the same sort of personalities. If I had children, I wouldn't have took my kids to those concerts unless they were both old enough and the singer to have a truthful personality. Sadly most acts in Japan do not qualify for that.

Ami was watching the live stream as Usagi had made it to the wedding venue in her opinion a wonderful white wedding dress but it seems like a hodge podge as Mamoru was there waiting for her however a person was running after her wearing a red jacket with a yellow tie but had a ponytail. Like a transgender Lupin III and Mamoru was already compared to the thief when Usagi first met him with his green jacket, all it was missing was the pink jacket...

Seiya with her hands out smiled, "Usagi... I want to be in your arms."

"What about me?", huffed Mamoru as he was not happy that Seiya had arrived.

Usagi exclaimed at her loudest voice and shouted, "I wanna marry both of you!"

"You can't have both Usagi...", sighed Mamoru knowing that a traditional wedding was between two people.

Mamoru and Seiya were staring at each other while Minako sneaked behind Usagi for a peek of what was going off. Makoto sighed as she knew that there would have been drama. Whenever Usagi was about, drama would pop up.

Ami analysed the stream and articulated, "It looks increasing likely that it will be a while before Usagi gets married. I will close the livestream and watch the playback when we get to Hokkaido."

"Yeah, they'll be arguing for hours...", grumbled Makoto knowing what they were all like.

Turning away from the tablet while blanking out the screaming and the arguing, Ami looked directly towards those green eyes and asked, "Mako-chan?"

"Yes Ami?", blinked Makoto as she wondered what Ami was going to ask.

"I wonder why did you befriend me?"

"Oh Ami...", breathed out the brunette and she gave Ami a well needed hug. They faced each other while Makoto calmly smiled, "You're a really nice girl whose smart and honest. Looking how shy you were, I just felt that you needed someone."

"Thanks for explaining", softly smiled Ami as she looked at Makoto's cheerful smile, "My first impressions of you were negative but when I saw you with Usagi, I thought that you did not cause trouble."

"Yeah... Everyone thinks that I'm a juvenile delinquent", growled Makoto and breathed out, "I only do what I feel is right and what my heart tells me to do."

"Your behaviour and body language was at glance juvenile delinquent like but the more that I got to know you, I realised that you are a kind, honest and a very protective person."

Makoto's cheeks had started to blush by Ami's compliment that she really meant those words and adores her.

"Thanks Ami."

"No problem, I won't lie to someone like you", blushed Ami while closing her eyes, half in content half out of worry in case her rash gets triggered.

With a quick blink, Ami went back to her tablet and went on an image sharing site while the stream was on another tab. The first result was a drawing of Usagi and Mamoru wearing their royal outfits while they were in each others arms. With a tap on the search box, she had searched "木野まこと" with Ami only had to do the first character before the suggestion had popped up. Suddenly multiple drawings of Makoto had popped up, at least sixty within a month. Some in her Sailor Jupiter outfit while others were either her traditional white top and brown skirt combo or in a dress. Even the old bomber jacket had popped up. There was even a surprise since there was even a Blue Jacket Makoto resembling a certain pop culture figure.

It was making Ami really happy while Makoto was more seduced yet there was a small smirky smile, she had never seen so many drawings of her and her heart inside was rapidly beating. In the past, she was lucky to get a drawing a month while the other girls usually Usagi, Minako and Ami would be in the 100s. Makoto wanted to thank each and every one of them however the website was read only so she was unable to do so, but it didn't bother her.

Ami glimmered, "You seem to be getting more popular Mako-chan."

Makoto light tapped by her standards the search box and tried to type Ami Mizuno but quickly Ami had a look so she tapped the box, cleared the text and typed "水野亜美". Ami had a quick look at Makoto who sulked, she was used to doing the non-Japanese way while Ami had to correct her. She decided to put her petit hands over Makoto's larger hands to let her know that it was okay and the brunette nodded. Ami considered it ironic that her name had a harsher way of writing while Makoto who people considered tough had a delicate way of writing her name.

The results had popped up however there were fewer drawings and some were not relevant to Ami at all... One of the results had someone who resembled Makoto popping up instead.

"You're getting less popular", Makoto had noticed in a confident way and advised. "You should wear a cat suit."

"I will be taking legal action against Studio Cara", strongly spoke Ami as she knew the reference that Makoto had made. "Changing the name from Ami to Rei while keeping my appearance and personality is defamation of character."

"What about that store that had a drawing of you wearing a face mask in England?"

"I was not annoyed by the Home Bargains store, like when you discovered the photo I was pleased that the store used my image for health and safety purposes. Wearing face masks during a pandemic is advisable."

"You looked very cute."

"Glad that you agree but with Rei and Studio Cara is a different matter, it was done out of profit, lack of originality and most importantly fan service. They made billions of yen with unauthorised use and it does not help that the animation studio and their directors have a lack of regard for women."

Makoto had noticed how annoyed Ami was and it was unusual for her since they know that their roles were reversed, however Ami did not like her popularity unfairly taken by Rei Ayanami. She felt that she had to do something to cheer her up.

"You can do that when you get to Hokkaido Ami", nodded Makoto as she agreed with her. She then put her hand on Ami's arm and with a gentle smile asked, "Hey, how about we look at some old photos?"

Ami nodded and then softly smiled, she knew Makoto wanted to cheer her up. She had closed the tab and looked briefly at the live stream, it was Mamoru and Seiya pushing each other while Usagi was screaming "Noooooooooooooooooo". As quickly as she could, she closed the Internet browser and instead looked at the gallery app.

_I'm glad that Ami had calmed down, I was getting worried that she was turning into me... She once showed me some research that she had done regarding characters influencing characters. One was Minako connected to someone called Rosalia. Then she showed me a picture of Leela from some American thing called Futurama, she only had one eye. I thought who would she be then Ami pointed at me. I was pretty surprised that I was an influence to someone. Me? Ami told me that Leela was a strong spaceship captain who was blunt and wasn't exactly ladylike of appearance. Plus she had a ponytail except hers was purple while mine is brown. I thought that was it but then she went further. At first she thought that she was an orphan because she lost her parents, just like me but then found out that her parents were still alive. Daww... Maybe my parents are still alive too somewhere... She desired romance but no guy wanted her, just like me. Except a guy called Fry who wasn't very smart but had a heart, except that he didn't show his feelings very well and spent all of his time with Bender. Leela despite her tough appearance really did have a heart and gets upset like me. Oh and on top of that, she's got a friend called Amy. Yet she's from Mars rather than Mercury..._

They were looking at a photo that was stored on the tablet, it was years ago during Golden Week where eight of the Sailor Senshi were by the beach in Chiba, even Setsuna was there and she rarely poses as she was always busy. Everyone except Ami were in their colour coded bikinis while she wore a tidy white dress with a rose floral pattern instead to cover the sun.

Makoto looked at the photo, pointed at Ami at the extreme left and smiled, "You look adorable in that dress."

"You look attractive in that green bikini", smiled and blushed Ami thinking how attractive Makoto was to her.

"It was one of the few times when Minako's fashion tips really paid off."

"I do recall that most of her suggestions were unsuitable for us", studied Ami as she froze into place. "She was rather over confident regarding her appearance."

"She really needs to use better shampoo and to sort out her fringe, I know that I don't have the silkiest of hair but she was kinda rough looking for someone who was a descendant of Venus."

"There was that time where she had an issue that involved unusual white underwear."

"Oh yeah, there was a time when a youma lived on her butt", laughed Makoto as she found the idea to be funny and fitting for Minako. After she relaxed her shoulders and Ami blinked her eyes out of confusion, she explained in a serious tone, "When she had that concert introducing herself as an idol it was a disaster... Minako farted and it stunk but at least it managed to knock out the youma for me to do a Flower Hurricane, Rei to do her Fire Soul and Usagi to do her usual Moon Healing Escalation Refresh."

"Was you tempted to date Minako?"

Straight away Makoto shook her head however it was a worried shake rather than a strong "no, I'm not dating Minako ever" shake as while she does care about her, she had a thought in her head. Something that she doesn't like about Minako...

The brunette bluntly replied, "I don't want to be wrapped around with her Venus Love Me Chain when she gets sexual, besides you know blondes are her thing or grey haired guys at the most."

"It is a concern that you might hurt her virginity..."

Makoto then sniffed to herself, she was so strong that she felt that she could have raped Minako by accident and Minako was strong herself. She didn't want to be that person, she quickly glanced at Ami and straight back to the carpet thinking that she would rather want Ami's delicate body than her own.

_Ami's right... All I wanted was some love but I'm too strong... too brawny... I know people have said to me... Mako-chan, you are for who you are. You'll find a guy who loves you. Both Usagi and Minako had said that. One who gets the guys and the girls just by lying and posing cute while the other was so picky when it comes to love. I know Minako has had bad luck and I know she's scared in case she falls in love with a youma again. I think that's why that youma on her butt loved her._

_I know Rei isn't fussed and neither is Ami even if she keeps looking at me. I'm starting to wonder whether Ami thinks that I'm a guy or Ami herself thinks that she's a guy. Maybe she loves girls, I don't mind Ami is a cutie. Motoki doesn't want me. That's obvious. He doesn't even like girls, I remember when Usagi had a crush the first time that she went into the Crown but he rejected her. It was before she saw Mamoru. Besides he would rather date Mamoru..._

_I would have at least tried for a date with Minako. She has those lovely blue eyes but then again so does Ami. I don't even mind if it went wrong, we both believe in love and protection yet we do it our own way. Minako being more perverted while I am more gentle going to parks kind of girl, she's got more of a hidden strength when she only attacks if she has to while mine is out in the open. Saying that I wouldn't mind to get a closer look at Minako's butt but then again I blushed when I saw Ami's..._

_Then again there's just something about Minako. I can see why people want her._

_Ami's right... I don't want her hurt... I might get annoyed by her but I wouldn't want any of the girls hurt._

He decided to look towards his left and he saw Makoto being upset yet there was something that was making him smile with content, he kept looking at her and couldn't stop looking at her. It was the longest that he looked at someone.

_Daww... Daww... Daww... She's pretty. Her hair looks so lovely and her face is so smooth. She's got adorable green eyes, a cutey nose and mouth. She seems to be so sad... Aww... She deserves to be happy._

With a quick glance Makoto had a better look and she had noticed his smile. It wasn't creepy yet it was gentle like her heart. She could tell that he was awkward, he felt alone and didn't know what to do. In her opinion, he wasn't pretty or cute and looking just by his face that there was something wrong. Straight away Makoto knew that he was disabled, she has heard of disabled people before but had rarely seen them as deep down the Minato Ward was not the most welcoming for people like him yet still more welcoming than the towns and villages outside of the large metropolises.

Ami looked at Makoto, "I apologise for hurting your feelings Mako-chan."

"It's okay, you was only being honest", replied Makoto in a much calmer state.

The young man looked at the two girls and waved at them, Makoto waved back while closing her eyes cutely but then opened them as she saw two familiar characters sitting on the seat next to him, a plush of a brunette with a white top and a green skirt while her blue haired counterpart plush had a blue skirt, they both had tiaras on their foreheads.

Makoto looked at the two plushes and asked him, "Who are your plushies called?"

"Mako...", he breathed out struggling to say the right word, "Mako..to... and Ami."

Both Makoto and Ami had gasped as they looked at each other, they were so surprised. Somehow he knew something since to them they are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, their superheroine counterparts most likely from the fictional Sailor V, Sailor V Crystal or its spinoff Sailor Moon. Strangely Ami did encounter a plush of her transformed self at the Crown before and asked Motoki about it, he just said that it came from either Bandai or Banpresto however from the brief look that Ami had got, it was not from their range however she does not sense of them being a bootleg as the stitching was too great to be one but not in the same detail as those.

The brunette chirped, "Hey, that's our names."

Ami was still frozen that some stranger on the train had managed to get their correct names for his plushies. It was such a shock to her despite her intelligence.

_That is unusual that he knew our identities, he did not look like the kind of person who would know. He's not a youma or anyone connected to villainous groups that we had dealt with. We would have remembered if we saw him in the past and I don't recall him being in the Crown, any conventions or even around the area. I can tell by his voice and body language that he's shy, a bit like myself._

Ami finally came away from her shock and pulled Makoto's arm, she looked at Ami and was startled still in surprised mode. It was lucky that Makoto did say "What do you want?" in a pissed off voice. She slowly pulled away however knowing that Makoto accidentally annoyed Ami she leaned forward dropping the attitude. Ami recognised her calming body language and thought, "I am very curious and want to know more about him."

With a nod Makoto turned her head to him as he was kissing Sailor Jupiter's forehead and the top of Sailor Mercury's hair with a daww... coming out of him. It was making her relaxed however he fretted thinking that he did the wrong thing by giving the plushies lots of love.

"I would like to know your name", smiled Makoto.

He just breathed out "Satsuhito."

"Satsuhito is such an unusual name, my assumption is that his name is suppose to be Yamadachi but somehow was written in kana. Yamadachi is also a very rare name and only heard it used for a couple of corporations", thought Ami as she put her hand on her chin.

Makoto strongly spoke, "Hey don't worry about it, those plushies need the love that they can get."

Straight away Satsuhito nodded and smiled back, he was thinking how kind she was that she didn't laughed at him.

Ami observed, "I'm surprised that Satsuhito has not put them on a shelf."

"Oh Ami, a collector would do that but I don't think Satsuhito is one of those fans, he probably got those plushies of us for company. After all they are meant to be hugged and kissed", explained Makoto with a side smile on her face.

Suddenly the train had stopped and it came to a screeching halt, Makoto held Ami in her arms as an added seat belt while Satsuhito hugged the two plushies to make sure that they didn't fall off the seat as he was scared of what happened making depressed and worried noises. The only person affected was Motoki were his head banged onto the chair in front of him.

"We apologise for the delay, there is an incident and the journey will continue within the next ten minutes."

Motoki as he was rubbing his head asked, "Mr. Mikawa, why has the train stopped?" 

"Another jumper wanting to commit suicide, it is just too much of a common problem here", growled Hanshichi as he had his arms crossed annoyed with the delay.

"There were times when one of my old friends wanted to commit suicide until he had found love."

"Usually that's the other way around, people commit suicide due to building pressure and unable to cope. Reasons vary from the salaryman having problems at work, a student feeling pressurised to get that S grade and anything B or less is not worth living, someone cheating at you, your girlfriend or wife doesn't love you anymore, to someone who is very poorly and doesn't want to suffer living anymore."

"Like a wounded dog and the vet recommends putting the animal down?"

Hanshichi sharply nodded as he felt that Motoki had understood what he was on about.

"Just last week Sarashina Kotono had committed suicide as people thought that she was crazy when she saw flashing lights and thinking that they were aliens. She tried to get help but the only service she could get was like talking to a brick wall. A shame she had to die..."

"A shame?", gasped Motoki thinking that Kotono was special to him.

"It is probably my old fashioned ways kicking in but I believe that there is more than what we know out there. My nose can sense something behind me."

All Motoki did was a light giggle thinking that old man Mikawa was saying something silly however he just huffed thinking that he wasn't taking it seriously. The stench started to come towards Motoki, a familiar smell that he used to remember. He turned his head to the seats behind him as Ami was reading her e-book on her tablet while Makoto was stroking at the top of her hair, they completely blanked him out.

Motoki tried to calmly explain, "I know them, well knew them years ago when I worked for the Game Center Crown. I forgot their names, one I think was Emi and the other is Motoko."

"Emi... Motoko... hmm... Ami... Makoto... The power of water mixed with the power of plants and electricity, one from Mercury and the other from Jupiter", deeply thought Hanshichi using his knowledge.

Thinking that Hanshichi was talking nonsense, at first Motoki was tempted to sigh however a thought occurred. He recognised Ami and Makoto before, being referred to as Mercury and Jupiter, he remembered a long time secret.

Out of curiosity Motoki asked, "Mr. Mikawa... are you aware of the Sailor Senshi?"

Suddenly Hanshichi froze up and quickly blinked his eyes as they were two words that he has not heard for quite a long time.

"You are more smarter than you look Motoki, I have been aware of them for a long time as far back as the Mikan case. The department wanted to arrest them years ago, well... Sailor Venus in particular but when they heard about mythical powers and youma, they considered them as nonsense as I am", strongly spoke Hanshichi. "Saying that they did arrest a few of the group but let out on lack of evidence to the frustration of former chief Toshio Wakagi."

"That's interesting."

"Of course where I'm based in the Ueno station, the main crime seems to be homelessness around the park. A couple are genuine people who had nowhere to live but most are opportunists who beg for money and split the profits to spend on drugs. I even call them Kojiki Yakuza as it is happening way too common and I'm struggling to arrest them all, it was the only case along with pickpocketing that I was put on for the past couple of years. The department wanted me out but the main branch wanted me to stay so I didn't have much choice. A couple of the younger officers even call me Inspector Gadget just because I seem to be bumbling and my voice was compared to his, a bit nasally, a bit whiny but only because I'm in pain.

Before then I travelled around the Taito and Minato Wards, even arrested youma. My biggest breakthroughs were when a shipment of coins that came from the Japan Mint was stolen and I jumped onto that truck, arrested the low level yakuza before the truck headed towards one of their undercover garages connected to a casino. The other was when I saved someone from committing suicide who was planning to jump from Tokyo Tower. Then came the Aino Minako case. That case changed my life..."

"I've heard about the disaster concert that caused the local hospitals to be overwhelmed with patients, mostly children but some men were there too."

"It was history repeating itself from the Mikan case but it was somehow worse as it was at a larger scale. I can't tell you much because of all the pain that I suffered both physically and mentally to this day but I can give you a short version.

I was especially selected for the case to secure the perimeter, none of the Minato ward police outside of the Commissioner wanted to do it. Had it been successful, I would have been promoted to Superintendent. To get a better view of the crowd since there were about thousands there, I had to climb ladders to the top of the stage and observe.

As Minako was performing, I noticed something strange regarding the crowd. It really hurt me but I went down the ladder as quickly as I could to see the reactions more clearly. My hunch was correct, the crowd wasn't violent but they started being excited and they were getting drained. It was a youma being involved but I needed to figure out the source. When I looked from above, I could not detect any around the crowd or behind them. I even checked the equipment personally before the show.

Turned out that it was Minako herself who was the source, the former chief would have had a field day. I tried to contact the other officers to rescue the fans but it got worse."

Hanshichi had to stop his explanation, it was starting to get too much for him. He was in too much pain to cry as all he could manage was to look at the carpeted floor being really depressed. All the police officers who were literally too tired to save the young children and the teenagers, the majority collapsed onto the ground one by one and he was unable to save them. While Hanshichi knew that he was the leading detective and was doing everything right, he was powerless yet he was the only one who could have done something about it. Turning his head, Motoki had noticed his cold expression like there was nothing he could do to relieve himself from the pain.

"That must have been such an ordeal, it sounded like that you got the injury there."

"I did Motoki, I wanted to stop the concert before it got worse but it didn't happen...", sighed the inspector as he had problems explaining his trauma.

"Let me guess Minako attacked you when she was controlled by a youma..."

"It was one of the many things that happened that night... I was thankful that the Sailor Senshi were there, Makoto and Ami were really helpful especially since they took me to the hospital and was diagnosed as having Osteoarthritis caused by the injuries and the events that happened.

From that point I was no longer the leading inspector and as for Aino Minako... The questioning was a mess, I wasn't the one who handled it but from what I heard she carried on since she dislikes the police. It was painful travelling for the last time to the Minato ward and came into the station as a witness regarding the events. Obviously they did not believe about the youma and on the news it was blamed on a virus that was spread around the concert.

We had a private talk, I sniffed her that time and the evil that surrounded her went. Her personality was energetic, fair-minded, social yet indecisive. She did say that she was sorry and should have noticed it earlier, she was also surprised that I understood about the youma. Strangely enough she liked me but what happened wasn't enough for my pain to go away. She did do anything that she could, free tickets for her next gig, play volleyball with her, finding a girlfriend for me but I don't accept bribes. Afterwards just as she was about to leave the interrogation room, she tripped and did what she did that night that was evil, very immature and did not apologise for it.

Had I not accepted the case, I might have been Commissioner now but now I'm just a wreck..."

Looking at Hanshichi's deep frown as he sighed, Motoki sulked knowing that Minako by accident had hurt a man wrecking his life and not the first time that she had done it. A man that Motoki had respected, the one detective that he wanted to follow rather than the ones that were in Mamoru's large range of fictional books. Motoki remembered when he told Mamoru about Inspector Hanshichi Mikawa, at first he didn't want to know but then said it was as dull as Dixon of Dock Green. Motoki hadn't heard of it on the grounds that it never aired in Japan but he was informed by Mamoru that it was a British police drama where most of the episodes no longer existed with the few that could remember the show were only as faint as memories of Prince Endymion during the Silver Millennium. The only reason why Mamoru had made that comment was because his class had shown one of the last surviving episodes when he was a very aged and tired police officer.

It gave him an idea, Motoki wanted to preserve the memory of Hanshichi Mikawa. The traditional yet respective inspector and his achievements before the concert. He didn't want him to be forgotten, vaguely remembered in five years time and almost forgotten in ten. He didn't want that only his name was registered somewhere in the official records of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police that he existed, providing that the records aren't wiped after his death.

Motoki smiled, "Since I have nothing to do, you inspire me to become someone... Like a detective."

There was a glint coming from Hanshichi's left eye, one that he has not had since the time that he had saved a victim from suicide. It was years since he last got praise and inspiration. Not being called a joke or Inspector Gadget. He thought that despite his overly friendly appearance, Motoki would have made at least a half decent detective considering that he knew about the Sailor Senshi and was a good listener like he was.

Hanshichi perked up and bluntly thought, "Despite corruption and the poor treatment that I get, it's better than the fashion, idol, manga, anime and the video game industries."

"Yeah, I heard that I didn't want to get into fashion due to pressure from the models to look good while the clothes are made in third world countries with little pay and less than ideal conditions to stitch what seems like millions of clothes a week and idol is nearly always linked to yakuza."

"That's true. Manga has demands from the publisher, animators work long hours to the point of rushing to meet the network deadline then the fans complain that the animation isn't good enough, game developers overworking or crunch as they called it to rush for a deadline for a publisher that puts profit over the mental and physical health of the employees then it comes out being eh... what do you call it?"

"Bugs and glitches, a broken mess at worst", smiled Motoki. "I used to remember a few games doing that often in the Crown, in particular Sailor V."

"Well it comes out in that state then they are still people who buy it and you wonder why games are often the same year in year out, it's worse outside of Japan."

"That's true, I remember that American and European developers are notorious for this. While our games probably only need a patch or two, their games can take up to 20 patches, maybe even more that some take up the space of three Blu-ray discs if it has online multiplayer. Anything that comes from Activision, EA, Take 2 are likely to be as exploitive as a pachinko machine. Fire the overworked employees, close down their studios and the shareholders get big bonuses when their November released game makes billions of dollars worldwide. Focus on the marketing rather than the quality of the game."

"Same happens here with anime licensed games, TV shows, snacks or washing powder brands."

"Then we have come full circle."

Straight away Hanshichi nodded as it goes back to the yakuza and the Sailor V Crystal influencer, he was really relaxed despite the pain, "The strange thing is that we all consume the above, often ignoring what goes off. I still have a box of Arco Color washing powder from the Showa era."

_I wonder what happened to Endo, he used to work with me at the Crown but I guess that my attraction to him put him off... I knew that he ended up working for Sega for their consumer division but that was years ago. Consoles seem to attract him more than the game centers and always said to me that one day that they would end up being superior to the arcade machines at a fraction of the price. At first I laughed but it turned out that he was right. Mamoru once told me that he was really passionate about the Dreamcast and loved working on the console and the NAOMI board. He actually gave me a list of the games that he worked on, both arcade and console, it was pretty long yet he was rarely credited. Think a few weren't released, there were talks of a Sailor V game in development but no one wanted to make the game outside of the director Yukiko Mizuno, no relation to Emi._

Satsuhito was overhearing the conversation between Hanshichi and Motoki thinking that he encountered something similar. He along with his dad were heading towards Tsutaya to rent either a Blu-ray or a game as he knew that he wouldn't have made it to Hard Off. His dad had grey hair with some black highlights yet looked young for his age due to his larger forehead that Satsuhito also has as well as less wrinkles than expected, he was wearing a scruffy blue and black jacket with stitches that he had made himself while repairing where there were holes.

He looked at the sinister zombie like people and observed, "Those people are acting strange."

"They're just drunks and prostitutes, you get them at this time", noted his father while taking not much attention.

Satsuhito knew that the area was like this at night, people in the area believed it was youma and their energy draining ways however for Satsuhito and his dad they believed it was something far more sinister. His mother often encountered in their eyes drunks and bums since she goes to the Pachinko Parlour however they get close to her but then leave her own as they find out that she is so tired that it would be a waste of time draining what little energy she has.  
They ignored the high pitched whelps coming from Sailor Moon who was battling a youma as his father had gone into his coat pocket to get out a cigarette and a lighter.

"I once saw a yurei when I was at a hotel at Ishigaki."

Just by the mention of yurei caused Satsuhito to shiver his arms very rapidly, despite that his dad told him the story a hundred times and every time he mentions it, he gets panicky. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked at him as he was being scared but within a blink of an eye, son and father had went around the corner avoiding the danger.

They had arrived at Tsutaya but the shutters were down as it was closed, normally it would have been open to 11PM however it was closed an hour earlier. With a sniff Satsuhito wondered why, it was a waste of time for both of them.

* * *

After the train conductor had passed through to check the passengers tickets without an issue, Ami had kept the tablet on as she was reading an e-book called "The Borderline Between Fantasy and Reality" by Gurikazu Amano, it was a nonfiction book as it describes influences from reality being made into fantasy while theories from fantasy had become reality. There was a section that Ami was reading called adaptations where a real story can be dramatized citing the 47 Ronin and Sailor V, two different perspectives on the same idea. Makoto was curious as she had a peek and saw Minako's name mentioned in the text.

Makoto asked, "Not reading your usual romance stories?"

"Not today Mako-chan, with all the talk regarding the wedding between Neo Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion, Nephrite making uncomfortable smirks at me and Zoisite staring at him while blanking me, I am not in the romance mood", explained Ami in a depressive tone as she was focusing on her e-book.

"Yeah, I can imagine Nephrite being in bed with Zoisite right now", smirked Makoto as she had that thought in her head. "He wasn't right for you."

"I can understand Mako-chan, he was caring and sensitive with my first impression was like if I dated you mixing with my intelligence however he was also effeminate, manipulative and had no interest in romance with women", coldly explained Ami as she had thoughts of the dark blond haired man with the ponytail scratching his nails on her face and shouting that he is not Mako-chan. "Likewise my analysis of Nephrite had some of your negative personality traits however I do not understand why people link you with him with those drawings and stories when you have little knowledge of him outside of my and Luna's explanation of the past."

Makoto huffed with her arms crossed, "Those newspapers and social media will do anything for attention with their lies."

"Did you ever have feelings of him?"

"I imagine that Princess Jupiter did before she was heartbroken but me?", wondered Makoto as she looked up thinking then she shook her head. "He's gorgeous but that's all that I can say... He does seem to think about himself from what you told me..."

_I can tell that she's heartbroken... She deserves lots of love, she deserves all of the love in the universe along with Ami..._

Satsuhiko blurted out to Makoto, "You're not an Amazon."

"Yeah, I'm not a retailer or a river", gently chuckled Makoto thinking that he was joking.

He then started to stutter like Makoto would do when she's nervous, "I mean they might be tall but they are... like body builders... lots of muscle... while... you're not."

"Satsuhito is right with his explanation. The deception of Amazon women from Greek mythology were considered brutal and aggressive that were connected to Ares. If anything Rei would be considered an Amazon", strongly nodded Ami as she agreed.

Satsuhito explained from his heart while putting his hand on it, "You're a gentle romantic who has a strong heart and only fights to protect the people that you love."

Suddenly Makoto softly smiled and seeing him hugging his plush of Sailor Jupiter while making sure that Sailor Mercury was behind her getting to hug her "Mako-chan". He was dawwing to himself and smiled to the plushies.

_He understands me. I wouldn't mind dating him even if he is disabled and needs looking after. Hey, if Ami is my best friend and I was friends with Usagi then it can work. Besides he's right, people see me as that brutal and aggressive girl but they don't see that I was protecting Ami and especially Usagi from danger. Sigh... If I knew all those years ago that she was faking it for attention then I would have left Usagi alone. She could heal herself while we can't..._

Makoto leaned forward and grinned, "How about we go on a date sometime?"

"You're too young...", sulked Satsuhito as he put his head down. "I love you... and I want you... but... I'm in my thir...ties..."

It was the biggest heartbreak for both Satsuhito and Makoto, an age gap. While he doesn't look it as his body wasn't sure of looking young for his age such as his cheeks or old for his age such as his hair greying, he was in his thirties while Makoto was just about an adult. It was such a gap that Makoto may have been his younger sister or cousin, had it been a couple of years more it could have even been his daughter...

Both were sniffing to themselves, Satsuhito's dream of having a big hearted ponytailed brunette as a lover was dashed while for Makoto a guy that loved her was also dashed. She knew the age gap would have been disturbing and he thought the same even though he found her pretty. Ami looked at Makoto who looked so down that she could have cried, she gently pulled the brunette's top to get her attention.

The blue haired woman gently asked, "What's wrong Mako-chan? Has he dumped you?"

Straight away Makoto furiously shook her head while her eyes were too upset to keep them open. "No... he loves me... I think that... no... I love him but... we can't share our love... Grr... stupid age gap..."

Ami tried to explain in a soft relaxing voice, "The age gap between you and Satsuhito is acceptable in Japan, it is not like say him dating Chibi-Usa or you dating Shingo."

Despite the reasoning Makoto blanked Ami's explanation, it might seem accept in Japan but she's more Western minded and an age gap of over five years was disturbing, Satsuhito also thought the same.

Makoto blubbered out, "I even think Mamoru and Usagi were creepy when they first met... He could have dated Reika or we could have dated if we waited but... At least they are old enough now..."

It looked like that Satsuhito had accidentally caused Makoto to cry, the one thing that he did not want to do.

"I didn't mean to make you upset... I'm upset too..."

"It's okay... It's not your fault... You're my sugarplum..."

Ami smiled to herself as Makoto made a cutey nickname for Satsuhito with her thoughts being that the brunette found him to be very sweet, she knows if Makoto really loves someone she gives them nicknames. While she hasn't recalled Makoto giving her a nickname outside of blueberry once and obviously Sailor Mercury, she was often called Ami-chan or cutey Ami when it was just the two of them.

Looking towards the other side, Ami had noticed something worrying about Satsuhito. He was breathing heavily, his legs were shaking, rubbing his hair then suddenly he appeared to be out of focus. Frozen into place while he had his hand on his heart.

Ami got up and walked over to where Satsuhito sat, she got out in her bag a blood pressure monitor as outside of her clothes, Ami was prepared with a First Aid Kit and an inhaler in case someone was asthmatic. She put the cuff onto Satsuhito's upper left arm, moved his hand so his palm was out and pressed the button onto the monitor as the cuff tightened his arm. Unlike most blood pressure monitors where it would release and stop after the first test, hers was very advanced where it had the option of continuing after with a break of thirty seconds. She decided at first to do three tests, the first two were pretty high but the third was within normality so out of safety, she did another one and it was much lower.

"160... wait... 150... 139? 126? Your blood pressure is fluctuating, it must have been a spike going from normal to hypertension and back."

"I tried to go to the doctors but the service is so poor... I've been poorly for ten months but getting an appointment is so hard... They only give you not even a hour to book one and if you get there too late... You have to wait for the next day... I only managed to get there twice..."

"That does seem to be insufficient, maybe your next GP will provide you a better service."

"Thanks for the blood pressure test."

"No problem."

_I had noticed Ami and sugarplum, they are both two peas in a pod. So friendly yet so shy to each other but again he's too old for her and she's too young for him. Daww... she's smiling while he's showing her his Sailor Mercury plush. Heh... He's covering his eyes while showing Ami her panties, he's embarrassed of her cutey butt. She's blushing... I think we'll all be good friends but it depends where he is going..._

Motoki tapped his shoulder and asked, "I know you don't follow manga Mr. Mikawa but what is your opinion on shipping?"

"The only shipping I know is my delivery service regarding painkillers, it's adequate", strongly replied Hanshichi.

"Oh because I know quite a bit regarding Sailor V, Sailor V Crystal and the events of the royal couple."

"Explain it to me Motoki, it distracts from my arthritis pain."

"Okay, my opinion of shipping is that it is both a good and a bad thing regarding a fandom. Good as in that it can create happiness within the characters who may not have an opportunity in the source material, the bad is that the fandom can argue and complain about the pairing."

"I agree with your theory and from what I heard about the royal couple, there's only so many times that Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru can go from _baka_ to I love you."

"The fans are never tired of that story, so much so that they push everything else away and perhaps the real reason why Crystal Tokyo has happened."

"I consider that really repetitive, it is as bad as some TV shows out there", thought Hanshichi as he recalled so many Usagi and Mamoru stories at the local library, Mandarake and online while reporting his cases. "I wonder who are the main pairings in Sailor V..."

Motoki looked up and grinned, "Minako and Kunzite being the top one, then it's Minako and Rei, the woman from the shrine."

"The Hikawa Shrine? I remember someone called Rei that used to work there", muttered Hanshichi as he did go to the shrine and recalled a raven haired maiden before.

Straight away Motoki nodded confirming that the inspector had got the right person. It was unusual how calm Hanshichi was regarding Minako since she ruined his life but he thought just like him that he didn't hold a grudge.

"There's also Minako and Ace but people rarely talk about that one."

"From what I know about Minako, she wouldn't be happy with any of them. She's more likely to fall in love with Princess Serenity... maybe even herself if it was possible."

"How did you come to that conclusion since I have seen Rei and Minako close before?"

"The manga and the anime of Sailor V was based on the dramatized version of Aino Minako's life with some events getting altered for popularity reasons, plus that I heard stories at the Ueno station about it... well before that tragic event happened."

"That does make sense."

"Besides even with my treatment in the station and how my health lets the department down, it is much better than the Minato Ward. That until its recent dismantlement was corrupt, Sakurada Natsuna pulled a few strings such as allowing bribes from the yakuza so she could keep her Sailor V habit and Wakagi Toshio...", paused Hanshichi as he had to rack his brain as it was a while ago, when he was chasing criminals, sukebans and was in his prime. "Well he had a nervous breakdown due to what happened and was transferred back to Siberia. He ended up being part of the FSB and legally changed his name to Konstantin Cherepanov."

Motoki thought to himself as the name sounded familiar. It wasn't anyone from Keio or at the Crown. Then he remembered what Hanshichi had said Wakagi Toshio, the Minako hating police chief and seeing a photo of him more recently but it was set in Moscow rather than the Minato Ward of Japan.

The blond observed while looking tired, "I read in a newspaper that he had tortured anyone who resembled Minako. The other officers in his squad were instructed by him to rape the blondes yet the official response was that they were prostitutes and they approached the officers. He even managed to persuade the Russian President hoping to influence the Japanese Prime Minister to extradite Minako to Russia however it did not happen."

"He's suffering from PTSD, it was around ten years ago since I last heard of him. I don't blame him though", muttered Hanshichi while closing his eyes.

With a smile Motoki asked, "While I believe the Sailor Senshi may have been reincarnated, was you a reincarnation of a detective?"

"I am the third generation of Inspector Hanshichi, my father has the same name, same job and the same condition as I have. Unlike myself where it was caused by Minako, his pain was caused by a juvenile delinquent in a snowstorm and fled to Hawaii to tell his stories. My grandfather was not a detective but my great-grandfather was the original Inspector Hanshichi, back when it was Edo", confidently spoke Hanshichi as he was proud of his heritage.

Motoki gasped as he knew Hanshichi was legendary but not that legendary, he shouldn't have doubted the tea leaves and his scent regarding danger as he read about the supernatural tales that were published about his great-grandfather Hanshichi of Kanda.

Hanshichi smiled, "It's why I know about the youma and the Sailor Senshi, when I was a teenager my father over the phone explained that there were unusual people around Azabu-Juban and my great-grandfather mentioned stories about a Silver Millennium that was passed down the family, thanks to his knowledge about the Hikawa Shrine was how I knew Hino Rei was Sailor Mars. 

We knew the identities of the girls before they did out of detective work and I did recall talking cats, they were both on about looking for the Moon Princess and they needed a master. I couldn't understand them at the time, their language was I believe Old Japanese mixed with _nyaa_ otherwise I would have taken them in. The next day the white cat was picked up by none other than Aino Minako and a year later, the dark purple cat was picked up by Tsukino Usagi, two people that I knew who they were."

Ami was still reading her e-book however it got towards the final chapter mentioning whether there is any originality or every possible scenario is there but most people haven't thought about it, going on about the imagination of children. Her brunette protector was just softly smiling knowing that Ami was content, she was tempted to say something but she doesn't like interrupting Ami as for her peace and quiet is tranquillity just as much as Makoto going to a garden or a flower shop to look at flowers. Luckily there were just a few pages and after the last page, the blue haired woman tapped the button at the bottom left and swiped up to close the reading app.

To herself Ami smiled, "I have finished, the arguments and theories that the writer wrote are very compatible."

"So you liked it?", asked Makoto having a vague idea what Ami had said.

Straight away Ami nodded causing Makoto to do a glamp as she dived straight to her with a big massive hug.

"I'm glad that you're happy Ami."

"I'm glad too Mako-chan, if we stayed in Tokyo we wouldn't have this moment together."

"Yeah... Usagi and Mamoru arguing like an old married couple even if those two aren't married yet, Rei and Usagi also arguing, Minako wanting to be the centre of attention, Haruka swearing when she's at second place while playing Need for Speed Hot Pursuit and Michiru's violin practise."

"Do not forget about the Three Lights practising their music on top of Michiru and Minako as well as the debates from the Shitennou."

"More like hardcore sex from those four", chuckled Makoto while covering her mouth.

* * *

The train has headed towards Morioka with an announcement made that it would be its next stop. While the sun was setting with an orange glow over Mount Iwate, the buildings were lit up, the bridges with passing traffic above the many rivers and the train was slowing down as it was getting close to the station.

Makoto was looking out in the window as she glimmered to herself. It was natural yet was still a city, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Ami was resting her head closer towards Makoto's chest unaware that her breasts were like a soft yet firm pillow for her, she was softly smiling knowing that she was comfy and would have happily slept like this to the next day.

_Oh look at that lovely view, I'm really glad that I've done the right thing. Seeing mountains, trees and not massive skyscrapers is making me feel younger. I don't want to disturb Ami... If she wakes up now, she wouldn't be able to have a chance to rest until we get to Hokkaido. Looking at her phone, there are eight stops left and they are all fairly near each other. Still I have to wake her up when we get to the airport._

It seems that Ami wasn't the only one who was asleep as Hanshichi was alone and he was snoring away. Not loud and more closer to deep breaths. As the train finally stopped at the station, Makoto looked the other direction and noticed that Satsuhito was still up as he was hugging his Sailor Jupiter and his Sailor Mercury plushies yet he didn't seem happy at all... It was making her sulk and she wanted to talk as she had no one else.

Makoto gently spoke, "Hey sugarplum."

"Oh hi Makoy... Makoto... ehhh...", stuttered Satsuhiko as he struggled to say her name.

"You can call me Mako-chan if you have problems saying my name."

Quickly Satsuhito nodded and dawwed at the sight of Makoto, he wanted to look away trying to respect her space but he just found her too pretty and her smile was attracting him to look at her cheeks. Besides he didn't know that she wanted to talk to him, getting to know him better.

"Where are you going?"

All Satsuhito could do was cough out "Sapporo" like he was afraid and was not completely sure.

"Ami and I are off there too."

"I don't think anyone would want me...", sulked Satsuhito and then rubbed the sides of his head were hurting. "Oww..."

Makoto sniffed as he was in pain as she did not want him hurt then blinked her eyes to make him better, "You might see your brunette of your dreams there."

"What if I find no one and you're too young?...", he sulked knowing that there wouldn't be anyone for him.

"Aww... If you can't find a friend or a lover for who you are, you can always find us", smiled Makoto as she thought of another way that they can be together. "While I can't exactly love you like our hearts want to but I can look after and care for you."

"Thanks cutie Mako-chan."

"I still find it strange that someone loves me for the way that I am."

"Maybe you're from the North like I am."

Suddenly Makoto froze into place, in Tokyo she was always out of place due to being taller than the other girls and more honest about herself. Yet she remembered when she was younger when her parents were still alive and lived in the countryside, Makoto fitted like a glove. There was a tall woman that at first scared her but she ended up admiring her and she bluntly said that "it doesn't matter about your height, your heart is important". While Makoto tried her best to keep that line stuck into her head, she happened to be taller than most teenage women in the Minato Ward and perhaps Tokyo itself outside of ex-pats that she rarely saw despite that Azabu-Juban had plenty of Americans. Then again she has heard of and more recently saw women like herself to be tall brunettes wondering that she might have a rare gene, an idol singer and a singer who was in a super group who were taller than herself as well as a hardcore pachinko player all outside of Tokyo.

"Well people did always say that I was either from Fukushima or from Nagano, I can't remember where I was born..."

Satsuhito sulked as he didn't know where Makoto came from so he could go to her home town and had a visit to see if there were any ponytailed brunettes who were like her.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter."

_I want to tell Makoto my story but I'm not sure how she would take it..._

_It was back in Junior High, I had no interest in romance. I couldn't even get a friend... In fact the first day I was bullied by a gang._

_One day a girl had decided to sit in front. Usually I try to be at the front so I could see the board more clearly but some classes I can't. I could see her skirt and her butt looked so tight that I thought that it would have ripped the skirt. Her bum looked so curvy, I even wanted to feel her rump just to see how it was like because I've never touched a woman but unlike a lot of boys, I wouldn't want to do that unless she wanted me to do it. Too many men have urges, raping women is wrong and they do it without a care in the world. While I rather wanted the other person to be happy and safe. Then I heard an strange sound like a parp... It wasn't me so I sniffed and it came from the girl in front. I didn't even know girls could do that, just silly boys._

_From there I wondered whether I was going to get any interest at all... It says something that I couldn't even be friends or had a date with a girl that was considered to be the ugliest in the class with her bloated tummy and freckles. I even wondered how powerful her farts would have been as it was a belief that was where their hidden power came from. It's creepy though... It was a curiosity so I did some research until when I realised that drawings online were the same fictional characters that I had no interest in such as American cartoons and games, it was outgrown. Strangely I did recall a Sailor Mars drawing or someone who looked like her..._

_That changed when I saw her, I had a crush. I saw Makoto but not as the strong, angry woman who kicks people. No I saw her as a woman who would bake a cake, someone who protects people, the woman who wanted some love but suffers from bad luck. I find her brown hair to be natural and her face to be pretty, I don't care what people think. I even saw a clip on Dancing on Ice... or was it a clip from Sailor V that was posted online? I don't know anymore... She's good at that._

_Later on I managed to see a drawing that I liked and to my surprise, it was like going back to high school. It wasn't Makoto but she did look at lot like her. Brunette, ponytail, green thing in her hair, strands of her hair coming down around her ears and to her shoulders, wearing long green socks when she's Sailor Jupiter, large breasts. I would have rubbed her round bloated gurgling tummy to make her feel better because she was so gassy, both burps and farts. She must be very powerful and was making me feel funny... That drawing and especially cutie Mako-chan caused me to have an interest in ponytailed brunettes._

_I want someone like her. She's strong and powerful yet sweet and caring. She's got a big heart. She gave me hope when I got bullied, when I got let down by everyone, when I got depressed... If it wasn't for Mako-chan, I still wouldn't have anyone. I would have been long gone if it wasn't for her. It's why I have plushies of Sailor Jupiter and later Sailor Mercury just to feel better._

"Say sugarplum, do you want to sit next to me for a while?", asked Makoto with a smile. "I'm sure that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury would want a rest."

Satsuhito paused as like the others on the train, he had reserved his seat and felt a bit unsure but Makoto had been so understanding so far even with their heartbreak and she gave him good vibes. Then he decided to nod so he got up and left the Sailor Mercury plush on his chair going towards Makoto's seat. It was lucky that it was a quiet ride otherwise he would have stayed in his allocated seat however he realised that there was no room so he had to stand up near the brunette. He had a sniff of Makoto and he pleasantly smiled to the point of having another four sniffs up his nose.

The brunette asked while closing her eyes, "You like my smell?"

"I do", nodded Satsuhito, "You smell strong, musky and a bit sweaty."

Straight away Makoto growled back, she thought that he had insulted her and grumbled with her eyebrows lowering. She knows that she doesn't smell like flowers but that it was a nasty smell. Not as nasty as smells that she had the past, sulphur from the youma, the sleepovers and smelt something coming from Minako, the intense volleyball matches from Minako, the concert, a sewer problem and the time that she got a white alyssum in her apartment a gift from Usagi and Minako, she had to sleep at Ami's until the smell and the flower went.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing... You're powerful and I don't care what people think of you, you have a lovely natural smell that can please someone", fretted Satsuhito as he thought that he offended Makoto. "Ami smells like a hospital."

Makoto raised her eyebrows and chuckled at what Satsuhito had said about Ami's smell, very clinical and clean. She then realised that he had praised her smell and smiled that he was being honest, she was a bit sweaty. Since Satsuhito was standing up and was wobbly since he was unstable yet not drunk, Makoto decided to sit down next to him and he went back to his seat. Quickly she sighed as if she went for the regular seats, they would have all sat together but she chose the Green car as they were more comfortable and that she likes anything that has green, brown or pink. Yet she knew that it was an unexpected surprise as she thought that it was just four hours with Ami. She decided to smell the Sailor Jupiter plush that he was holding and it was a surprise, the smell was just like her. Strong, musky and a bit sweaty, she was surprised that toy makers had managed to research Makoto as Sailor Jupiter enough to even get her smell right, same thing for Ami's clinical smell.

"She's happy and full of love, just like you."

Looking at her plush counterpart, Makoto had dawwed as Sailor Jupiter's large emerald green eyes and her wide open smile had reflected on her. She had realised how much love Satsuhito had given her. Every time she sees him with the Sailor Jupiter plush, he kisses her head or her lips while wiping her cheeks calling her a "cutie". He strokes her hair whether it was on top or her ponytail and gives her a hug, when he had some cherry juice he was feeding her first knowing that she likes cherries but was just about careful enough not to spill. Even when planes were coming to land, he had stroked her arms saying that "it's okay, I'm here" and telling the Sailor Mercury plush to give her a hug knowing that she has a fear of planes. 

_Wow... Satsuhito, my sugarplum knows so much about me. It's not like it came from some website that Ami would show me. No... it's like he knows my heart... I really hope that he finds someone in Sapporo, someone like me. Every time he looks at me or his Sailor Jupiter plush, he smiles and dawws... It's strange that someone in the world would want a girl like me. Maybe he needs someone to protect him, someone to look after him. I notice how panicky he gets. Poor guy doesn't know whether he's suffering from anxiety, fatigue or that nasty dementia... If he does have that... it's heartbreaking..._

Hanshichi had woken up and looked to his right noticing someone was missing, "I wonder what happened to Motoki, I haven't seen him for ages."

Makoto looked at the two plushies who were happily together and smirked, "Hmm... I wonder if you're a fan of Sailor V."

"No...", shook Satsuhito with a massive frown on his face. "I only like Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, I wish the show was about them, I would tell you why but I think that you know her."

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to offend you but Sailor V is too stressful. When you look at the posters or the social media, it looks like a fun thing but it's upsetting, I don't like dramas... There's something else too..."

Before Makoto could ask why, she looked at Satsuhiko and unlike before where he was scared or happy, he was annoyed. He growled, snarling to himself and the thought of Sailor V was making him angry, so angry that he wasn't sure to shout or punch someone.

"Why do people like dramas? Do people really want to become bad people? Do they like to get depressed when someone dies? Do they want people to be reminded how nasty the world is? Yet they would rather want to watch crap like that than to be happy? Why do the kindest people like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter die in the hands of evil while that nasty corrupt police officer gets away with murder?"

_My sugarplum's right... He's as frustrated as me..._

"It's okay, I'm not a drama person myself", explained Makoto while trying to calm him down, rapidly nodding and it was working as his mouth had started to relax. Yet she wanted to know more to see if she could make him better. "What's the other thing about Sailor V?"

In a bitter yet calmer tone, Satsuhiko replied, "Sailor V herself, Minako. I don't like false uplifting personalities and I'm not one for idols."

"You know Minako isn't bad, she might be annoying, clumsy, poor at decisions and overly focused at times but she is very caring, confident, believes in romance like me and she would at least try her best even if it goes wrong. If I took you to her, I think you two might even get along, she may even protect and give you love", explained Makoto to the finest detail while her shoulders were raised and her hands were out.

"What if I don't?"

"At least we tried."

Satsuhiko was curious as he knew that Sailor V and Venus was Minako, it was regarding the concert. He doesn't like music otherwise he would have already mentioned it to her and Ami as a lot of people declare their love of music pretty quickly. It was something that bothered him, roughly the time that he discovered the picture of the Makoto lookalike and wondered whether the Sailor Senshi were powerful in another way as he still did not have a complete understanding about women.

He asked her, "You know that concert that happened? I want to know does Minako have a smelly bum or was it just effects for the show?"

"She does have a smelly bum, pretty yet smelly", blushed Makoto out of embarrassment.

"Oooh", gasped Satsuhiko but then realised that even the thought was making him perverted, a person he didn't want to be so he breathed out, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay sweetheart", comforted Makoto as she put her hand on his chin and turned his head to face her. "Minako's a powerful girl like me and I have a smelly bum too."

"You are full of love."

_Maybe Satsuhiko's confused, I'm not the Goddess of Love._

_I was thinking of the time when it was just Minako and I. Usagi was with Mamoru, Ami was swimming with Michiru, Rei had gone clothes shopping since the shrine was closed, I think Luna and Artemis were dating, well more like her complaining while he just sighs so it was just us two._

_We were in her room and I weren't sure what was going to happen. I don't know if we wanted to practise our fighting moves, showing off her new clothes or Minako wanted to sing and have my opinion. She's very indecisive._

_So Minako started to pull off her longer skirt. I can hear her giggling... I don't know what she was going to do but I know Mina, she might be showing off some stripping moves. She gets pretty perverted and loves showing off her body. I've seen her toned muscular legs many times before and I can see why, they look thicker than mine. Do remember people often call her "thicc" when describing her body, she actually likes that but I don't like that... People should think about their personalities too, like sugarplum and Ami love me because of me and not that I have large breasts. All it had left was a mini-skirt, strange since normally she wears panties but I think she wanted to be free to gaze._

_I saw her naked butt. Very smooth and shiny, I haven't seen any like hers. It was toned, tight yet fairly large, like it's muscle not flabby. Ami has a cute bum but Mina's is sexy and what's the word? Flawless? Minako might have issues with her head and hair but when it comes to her body it's a different story. Not as beautiful as Rei ironically enough but Minako is curvy and heh... her butt is her most attractive part of her body. More than her breasts but at least they don't get sore and still lovely as they are... Looking at her made me feel a bit insecure as I feel that I'm too much like a wrestler..._

_She smiled to me, "Oh come on Mako-chan, my butt wants a bit of love."_

_I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do as it was so playful. I didn't know whether she wanted me to look, touch with my rough hands, lick or get really sexual and put myself on top. It's hypontic... Mako-chan, you're not a pervert! I'm not meant to be like those perverts who look at my breasts!_

_I told her straight, "I'm not a pervert Mina, I feel like this is just wrong."_

_"You just seem shy Mako-chan", she smirked in her cocky way._

_"I'm just worried that a youma would drain my energy and I beat you up."_

_"I don't know what was wrong with those panties... They look and feel the same as my usual ones... It's just felt strange. It was like some power that went straight into me. I've never felt so happy! On the night of the concert, I really really wanted to impress my fans. I removed them as I wanted you know... the camera guys getting all the good shots of me. Giving the fanservice that people wanted. Increase sales, get the perverts happy and make myself happy too. Like when I'm in the shower and why I sing better._

_I really wanted everyone to talk about me. So I removed the panties from the dressing room backstage but I could feel like something was still on me. I checked and I checked but those panties were off. I wasn't in control, my butt took over my body. All those fans falling to the ground. I thought that I was boring them but when the police went down too and the cameramen and anyone else. Yet I laughed and kept singing, I really felt that I was a superstar._

_If you girls came here earlier then those lives wouldn't be ruined. Rei would have detected the youma from those panties that snuggled straight onto my butt. Yeah... It's my fault, I should have asked and told the others. Usagi was hyped up too and probably had she weren't taking Mamoru to his apartment, she would have been there."_

_I literally went as quickly as I could Minako... Had I known about Minako's gig, I would have supervised her from the start. That's Minako for you, has an idea that she comes up in thin air and follows it through thinking that she can do it herself. It was only because it was playing on a TV at a store and seeing all those people drained was when I charged straight out and got my communicator to let Rei and Ami know. I was about to go home too, it would have been really disastrous. I know Minako wants attention but it would have been the attention that she didn't want._

_"Oh wait... I saw you puffing and panting, I'm glad that you was there first then Ami, Rei and Usagi. Yeah thinking about now, even if you girls were there I don't think that it would have made much difference. I felt like I had so much power in me, I was beyond just a mere singer. I was the all powerful goddess of love. Absolute power collects absolutely. I could hear my butt talk to me and it's not farts either like it wanting more and more power. If Usagi wasn't there for me, I would have been part of the Dark Kingdom..._

_It was strange that I had so much power yet nearly everyone was drained. I thought having a youma would have drained me too... Oh... I forgot about the people who became a youma..._

_I wanted to be on stage all night, I had the energy for it. I attacked those who got in my way... I'm so so sorry Mako-chan... I didn't mean to make you angry and transform into Sailor Jupiter. Strangely if a man was there, my body felt like having sex! Then the rest of the gang got there, all punching and kicking me except Sailor Moon who was doing a lame speech that caused me to laugh. Yet I felt so powerful that I avoided all of your attacks and had I had the Love Me Chain on me, I would have used it girl. Then I felt something inside of me. This is just a... thing but I think that something was going straight into me but my gut was saying something. Oh I shouldn't have ate edamame and edam, I thought that it was just edamame. I felt her, yeah I call my tummy her. She was growling, gurgling and had a guy was near me, he would have had a dick up my bum. There was actually a guy there but didn't seem to know..._

_Then it happened. I farted... Yeah, I farted. I wasn't sure whether to say "oh yeah" or "oh... okay". It was strange, I wasn't my usual self and realised it. It stunk, the Goddess of Love stunk and it was really bad. I actually felt it, the blast. It was like an earthquake._

_I saw Rei holding her nose at disgust but I just couldn't help it. My gorgeous body needed the evil to go away. Strange how that second fart caused a gooey black bubble that came out of me... Yeah, that's the youma. I was like so surprised that it had been on me, feeding off me, giving me power. Lived on my butt for a week on those panties. No wonder I felt like there was something on me, it sunk deep inside my butt that I couldn't see it. The youma was heading to my tummy but she wouldn't have any of that. Probably had you guys weren't there, it would have gone straight to my heart and by then, I would have been like Sailor Galaxia. No... worse, I would have had a hypnotic butt and an army of horny men on my side. Actually, that doesn't sound too bad now that I think about it..._

_While you guys were taking my butt youma out, I was still farting and you saw and smelt it on your own eyes Mako-chan. I kept saying "Stop it Mina, stop it Mina, stop it Mina". She stopped with one last blast, I felt much better and I smiled then. I was Mina-baby, my self again with a cocky smile. Had I had an audience, I would have done it again. Imagine all those butt shots... Without the farts though._

_When it finished and all of the ambulances came for all those people, I felt like the most hated woman in Tokyo and wanted me gone. You and Ami carried Hanshichi to the hospital and didn't come back for me. Rei turned the other way with her nose up at me. No it wasn't her being annoyed at me as usual because I annoy her when she's meditating but it was "just go away, I don't care about the past between us, no woman ever does that". Even my bestie, my BBF, my younger self Usagi she didn't want to know. I was like what? Usagi, you normally back me up girl. She yelled at me saying that we... we as in Usagi and Mamo were going to get married. I miss the old less boring Usagi who would have giggled when I farted, we both would have laughed and made that bad gig not so bad. Then still as Sailor Moon she pointed at me saying that I don't deserve to be Sailor Venus, I don't deserve to be the goddess of love and future Princess Venus. She was even going to rip up her Sailor V manga. She stormed off and then held hands with Sailor Mars? I was going to ask her out Usagi..._

_They say one is the loveiest number. So I went home and had a long shower, I had to have one. I didn't want any more youma on my butt just in case it decided to stay and take control of me. That was one sore scrub. I couldn't sleep because I felt so bad... I was just like my fart and not my heart. Usagi didn't speak to me for a week, Rei also didn't speak to me within a week but at least you and Ami were more understanding. Sure you was annoyed because of what happened but then you was cool, Ami didn't want to stand near me though..._

_What made it worse Mako-chan? That clip where I farted was played on TV and shared on social media so much. They talked about that than my singing. My butt became a meme. Oh why do I have the perfect butt?"_

_Mina sometimes likes over explaining herself, I don't mind. I can tell that she really felt sorry that night. The only other time I've seen her like this was when she accidentally hurt Usagi for a week, actually they were both clumsy but Minako is stronger. Usagi had to be in hospital and had a cast on her leg, Minako tried to help her walk but the pain got worse. It wasn't like when I accidentally hurt someone..._

_"It's okay Mina, I've known other youma hide in objects that they like. Like Ami's laptop remember?"_

_"I hurt Inspector Hanshichi... The only policeman who I actually like as he wasn't out to get me. I tried everything to cheer him up but I messed up as usual."_

_"Yeah... It's not your fault okay? You didn't know that those pair of panties caused so much trouble."_

_Usually Minako's either silly or serious, but she seemed upset and I know that's not like her. I know Minako cares about her image. So I went towards her and kissed on her forehead, it was a bit greasy from her volleyball playing earlier but she needed to be my Mina again._

_"Thanks Mako-chan", she smiled while looking at me. "You're the only one besides me who understands love."_

_I could tell looking at Minako. She's back to her cheeky self but I can tell she feels uncomfortable deep down. I could see a strain on her face and I know that feeling so well, tummy pressure... She bent down lower so her butt was her focus and full view. That strain had gone and now it's a cocky smirk, I know exactly what Mina had done._

_Then I smelt her, it was just like the time with the youma. That fart stunk, it was ripe and raw, loud and squealing too. Like Minako was talking in a way that I can't understand. Ami once joked that it sounded like "Oooh... I want you". It's strange how people give me dirty looks but glue their eyes on Minako when we do the same thing. There was a thought that the youma had returned but I personally saw Rei throw one of her pieces of paper at her butt to make sure that anything bad would go. Besides even before that event and what happened to poor Inspector Hanshichi, she used to do that and she was so sweaty when she came from her volleyball sessions._

_People think that I'm a tomboy, I think Minako is more of a tomboy than I am and disguises it. I'm just more honest about myself..._

_Still Minako and I smiled back. The only reason why I'm caging was because I'm not sure whether Mina would love me at all... I was thinking that another time if she confesses that she loves me that Mina does my breasts while I go for her butt. I'm not sure... I'm not perverted like she is. I'm actually surprised that she became friends with Ami, Usagi told me that she dislikes nerds. I did mention it to Minako and she did admit that she thought that nerds cramped her style since most seem to have those swirly glasses but Ami changed her mind. She also finds me cool even if I'm a bit dorky. I think for Satsuhiko, I'm more like his dream woman and I can tell that to him that I'm so amazing that someone like me would be almost impossible nevermind someone like Minako. Then again if I'm almost impossible and no guy loves me, then Minako would be impossible. I can tell that he thinks that he has no chance with Mina, not just romantically but also being a friend, he can tell that she doesn't like dorks and he's very low on the social ladder even Ami is higher than him._

_Maybe Satsuhiko is right about Sailor V, she appears as an over the top yet friendly superhero but I've seen the content and I can understand why it would upset sugarplum. Youma raping people, depressive backstories, likeable characters getting killed off like I would cry so much if Ami died, people arguing like a bad drama and love triangles. Plus the fanbase is so unbearable and what Ami would say disconnected to the voice actors who appear on social media, it is what Ami showed me and I believe her. It's too bad that I haven't met them..._

_Speaking of which, it kind of annoys me about what some of these fans and writers call me. Sugarplum knew that I'm not an Amazon but I suppose writers have to come up with something to show that I'm this "tall and scary woman" but I'm not... Some people even call me that American word, a jock. Look I'm not this dumb American Football meathead... I know that I'm not smart but I'm not dumb either, I'm more of a strong dork than a jock. Not a nerd like Ami, more like "Hey, I'm the girl from next door". Hope that I got that saying right unlike Minako..._

_Now I know why Crystal Tokyo is happening. The Sailor V fans love Usagi and Mamoru so much that they never stop talking about them. They let them get married and even pushed the Emperor to let it happen. Fair enough if it wasn't for the fact that what happened in the past will happen again only this time the Earth is at stake and not just climate change, war or pandemics going around. They are going to be cutting those lovely trees down for their billions of yen royal palace... I don't agree sealing off from the rest of the world and become a secretive country. It might work on the old Moon Kingdom but not Japan. So many lost jobs, so many broken families, some people who die from this without a second thought, losing freewill as well as if there isn't anything that Neo Queen Serenity doesn't like, she'll order an execution or brainwash them._

_I'm going to miss Usagi, she was so friendly and kind to people but was rather dumb. I'm going to miss Rei who might be grouchy was level headed, beautiful and kinda smart. I'm going to miss Minako or as I like to call her Sailor Moony with her butt, she actually likes that. Well she's like Usagi but stronger, a lot more confident as a leader and believes in love and protection like me. It's all changed now... We wouldn't be close friends anymore but work colleagues. Giving us planet powers seem cool and I can see why for the others but for me? Who wants someone who creates strong storms, gets a red spot on my tummy and farts like anything? That's the powers of Jupiter._

_I rather be me Makoto Kino than Princess Jupiter and I don't really like myself... but I'm glad Ami-chan and sugarplum do._

While Makoto was looking at Satsuhiko, he's mind had gone blank with his eyes going out of focus. Not daydreaming but struggling to think. Quickly he gasped his breath worried about his brain rotting away. After five minutes of forgetting, he managed to remember what he was saying.

Satsuhiko put his hand on his chin and added, "Oh and the Sailor V fandom put me off."

"I can understand sugarplum, fans can put people off things."

Very quickly Satsuhiko looked at Makoto and he looked directly towards her knees thinking that he had upset her, bored her to death.

"I'm sorry that I annoyed you and you must think I'm boring, everyone does..."

"It's okay, you probably got Sailor Jupiter mixed up with Sailor V in terms of the love thing", reasoned the brunette "Oh and you're not boring me, it's actually pretty nice to talk to someone new and different."

It was the first compliment that Satsuhiko had ever got yet something really bugged him. He loved talking to Makoto but has never really talked before, "If I'm honest, I don't know what women are like... I think that their tummies are powerful..."

"You're so innocent", chuckled Makoto thinking that not even Usagi was like this and calmly explained. "Women can be different, some are just like men like you and even want to be them while others are very girly, the kind that wear make-up and love wearing clothes. As for the tummy, well... A woman can be powerful in many ways, they can have strong muscles, have a smart brain or have a heart. I know what you're thinking of sugarplum... A tummy is powerful because of all the stuff that we eat and the acid that is bubbling inside of us."

"It's just that when I was at high school, I was curious because of a girl farting."

"We all get curious when we are at high school, I wanted to know what a man's heart was like myself."

"Did you managed to find out?"

"Yes", nodded Makoto and closed her eyes that there were a couple of times that she believed that she found men that had one. "As for girls, well we don't like to fart. I can why you think it is some superpower because of that Minako concert or that we make a smell and a sound, it's not really. It's not like our powers, it's not a different language even if I do wonder about Minako, it's something that we do like going to the toilet. Now that I told you, what do you think?"

"I think that you have power inside your tummy but is not your only power and that's only because your heart is so big that the love drips down inside of you... It's why I said that you're full of love from your muscles to your big heart to your tummy because of everything that is inside you", awkwardly explained Satsuhiko. "I'm sorry that it sounds silly."

"Heh, it's fine and daww... I'm glad that you think that I have a big heart, I do."

Satsuhiko smiled to himself as he finally was about to put an issue to ease, he didn't mean to sound perverted but it was from high school when people were generally perverted. Even Makoto would agree due to Usagi dreaming of naked men, Minako finding out which body part would give a man the most attention and visions of naked men during the Silver Millennium, both Usagi and Minako loved to be naked, even Makoto kept looking at men because she loved to have one but was upset or angry that she couldn't. Only Ami and Rei were not interested as the blue haired girl focused on her intelligence while Rei wanted to be alone in the Hikawa shrine.

"I used to like watching comedies but there hasn't been a good one for years and people don't like to get happy..."

"Yeah, not many people like comedies and it's getting harder to think of one these days without offending people", honestly explained the brunette as she was struggling to think of a recent success. "Do you have any friends?"

"The only friend that I had was Sachiko and she turned against me, she was so cruel, so nasty, called me paranoid even though I get very worried", he depressively spoke while trying not to cry.

"She doesn't sound like a friend at all..."

"She's not... At first she was nice then became like that when we talked more."

Suddenly Satsuhiko started to heavily breathe to himself with his tight chest, the thoughts of Sachiko were returning. The stalking that she did while he wanted to be left alone, the time when she was on a video chat and was naked outside of her panties, when her bipolar kicked in and was in her maniac moods declaring love and sending letters to people while being spiteful.

Out of the cuff Makoto sighed, "I wish that Usagi hadn't become Neo Queen Serenity, she would have been friends with you..."

"She doesn't seem very honest", sulked Satsuhiko knowing what he heard about Usagi appearing to be a super friendly girl but she's also very immature, controlling and bends the truth so much that it turns from a ruler into a banana.

With an unsure nod, Makoto agrees as while Usagi was her friend, she had told so many lies along with Minako. She remembered one time where Ami had compared Usagi to an Internet troll in terms of behaviour that obviously caused Usagi to be annoyed thinking that Ami was picking on her then Rei decided to dryly chuckle causing one heated argument. It was Ami of all people who told those two to stop as she was busy researching, there was too much pressure inside of her and she had to let it out. Usagi and Rei then made up quickly knowing that they would fall apart the next day over something else. Makoto knew had Satsuhiko been friends with Usagi, it wouldn't last despite Usagi would have done everything to comfort him. She also knew that despite that Usagi having lots of friends, she was really only interested in Minako, Rei, her _baka_ Mamo-chan and occasionally Motoki and Naru with the rest being pushed aside and that was what Satsuhiko would have been.

The brunette gently smiled, "It's okay, Ami and I will happily be your friends."

"I don't deserve you...", depressingly spoke Satsuhiko thinking that it was too much to be true.

"You do... You do..."

"No pretty woman wants a disabled guy..."

"Look...", Makoto breathed out trying to keep her cool. "Ami is my friend who I love and while she hasn't told me, I do think that's she's disabled and maybe Usagi too. I know Ami's shy but I see her as a gentle, friendly and very smart. I'm glad to have her."

"She's a cutie."

Makoto had a quick glance at Ami who was still fast asleep but on the back of the seat rather than her brunette protector, she turned back towards Satsuhito and nodded with a blissful smile on her face.

"Same here sweety, sometimes I just want to stroke her soft hair."

"I wonder why you like people like Ami...", wonder Satsuhito as he looked at the blue haired woman.

"Yeah I wonder why myself...", questioned Makoto. "I believe that they in most cases have the purest hearts and that they are more honest especially since they have problems hiding their feelings and if they can't show them... at least they don't lie on who they are."

"There are some bad disabled people out there..."

"I know... but you're not one of them."

"Do you have anyone else?", asked Satsuhito as he wanted to know.

"I had a friend, he was called Shinozaki and he loved me, he didn't say but I can tell. I think he might have been disabled too but I saw him as a nice guy. Something happened to him so I offered to donate my blood, we had an operation and we smiled together. Sadly he died shortly after... It's my blood... They detected something strange... It killed him...", explained Makoto but she lowered her head and cried, "I killed him... Just a few more days... until... I was going to say... I love... you..."

"Aww... It's not your fault cutie... It's not your fault... He might have died from something else..."

Satsuhito was hugging Makoto so tightly, he was upset that Makoto was upset. His heart believed that Makoto wouldn't do a thing like that or worried that she has bad luck just like himself.

"You deserve a lovely boyfriend", panicked Satsuhito while stroking Makoto's ponytail. "Like Motoki, Mamoru or Nephrite."

Makoto responded in her worried, deeply depressed voice, "They don't want me... Motoki only likes guys, Mamoru's with Usagi and Nephrite broke Princess Jupiter's heart... I don't want him doing the same to me..."

"Aww... They sound like jerks, you deserve someone better. It's a shame..."

Suddenly Satsuhito had started to cry that Makoto isn't getting the love that she deserves. To him, she deserves the most handsomest boyfriend, the most caring with a heart as big as hers and someone smart like Ami. Yet tears dropped that a woman like Usagi has a future husband, maybe a future wife if Seiya, Rei or Minako end up marrying her. He also knows that she wasn't the only one craving for love, he was as well and why he was saying silly things to the brunette out of love.

"I'm so desperate for love that I even wanted to go for a juv... juven..." paused Satsuhito as he was unable to say juvenile delinquent. "Sukebans and even had thoughts of... Mikan sitting on top of me and make love to her."

_Wanted to make love to Mikan? He must be really desperate... Only thing that would attract her would be her cheeks, heh it would be weird seeing Mikan having that devious smirk that she makes while sitting on top of sugarplum. Her butt getting throbbed... It would be just like how she died but I know he wouldn't do a thing like that, he doesn't crave power... I know sukebans, they are what Ami would describe them as gobby and chavvy using English slang words. Maybe he thinks them being free would mean that they give in to him, for them youma are like their desire. They would want a baby from sugarplum but the poor guy wouldn't know what to do... They wouldn't give him love like I would do... If Usagi was here, she would wonder whether sugarplum is a youma. Nah... he's not a youma, my heart says that much and besides he would have most likely be dead if he sees one. I think he's scared of a lot of things and at his age, I can understand if he wants someone, any woman just to make his life complete. Sounds like when I get to his age, I'll be the same. We don't believe in rape though..._

Makoto was stroking his head then his left arm to make him better, she knows that she deserves a lover and agreeing with every word that he had said but she didn't want him getting worked up that he is also in the same situation. She would rather want him happy than herself even if he would disagree and be vice-versa so Makoto would be the happy one. She softly spoke, "Oh and sugarplum, while I do like guys and Ami, the rest of the girls are more flexible."

"What do you mean?", asked Satsuhiko as he stopped crying.

"You know Minako? She loves Usagi the most but also loves Rei, Haruka and wants to try with Ami, she would also date Kunzite, Yaten and bring Danburite back from the dead."

"So you're saying that she like boys, girls and other people?"

Makoto lowered her shoulders and casually spoke, "Yeah, pretty much. Most of the Sailor Senshi are naturally bisexual, Usagi and Minako are pansexual."

"I thought that Sailor Mars only liked girls..."

"She did like Yuichiro but what happened was that he fell in love with another shrine maiden Miyabi Yoruno, Rei was so jealous that she put him in a pot and was boiled alive."

"Just like what happened to Goemon Ishikawa."

Makoto chuckled, "He was just like him in his later days."

The brunette remembered when she came to the Hikawa Shrine, she saw Yuuichirou sat on the floor meditating. What was different was that his beard was shaven, his fringe was cut to make his eyes more visible and his scraggy hair was sorted out. His robe was also upgraded from a basic white to light blue with a black neck. It was just him at the shrine as Rei was still at T-A Academy and they were going to have a meeting. Also by his crossed legs was a sword in a wooden pouch, it was unknown what type of sword that it had. Makoto smirked to herself as had Rei been there, he would have blushed like anything.

She also remembered that the last time Yuuichirou was mentioned, Rei called him a "petty thief" and huffed at the thought that she used to date him.

"Now close your eyes."

Satsuhito closed his eyes however they were flickering, pulsing between white and black rather than just hinting that his problem is beyond head pains.

_Maybe I would make it to the end of the tunnel and when I get there I'll see Mako-chan with a smile by a tree. I wouldn't be in any more pain..._

"Open your eyes."

He had opened his eyes and gasped. At first he thought that Makoto had transformed into Sailor Jupiter but as he looked in front of him, she stood there wearing a green jacket with a bright yellow tie, dark grey trousers and brown shoes. She was very confident yet gentle as she smiled at him,

Makoto bowed to herself, "Heroism is who I am, the Sailor Guardian of love and protection at your service."

"Will you make me free?", asked Satsuhiko while looking directly at her.

Straight away Makoto nodded and smiled as she put her hands on her hips but then noticed that it did not cheer him up.

"Thank you Mako-chan but you really shouldn't be friends with a disabled person. You deserve someone who can make you happy like Ami...", he sulked knowing that she should be with her so they can be happy forever.

Suddenly Makoto made the most depressed sigh thinking that despite her pleas, he still thought that he wasn't good enough for her regardless whether it was a friendship or her being his carer. She paced herself around in a circle in the middle of the aisle causing a bewildered look from Hanshichi thinking that he saw something similar in the past.

In an overacting voice, Makoto articulated, "How can there be love and happiness? The gentle misunderstood disabled man believes in the power of the Dark Kingdom yet he has doesn't believe in the power of love and protection? If only if he believed in her then she'll be able to lit up the sky and give a hurricane full of flowers."

Makoto stopped and sulked as she looked directly towards the carpeted floor unable to look at anyone else, not Ami, not Hanshichi, no one.

"What flower?"

Suddenly she growled and grabbed hold of her shaking fist, Satsuhiko also recognised a similar scene before and had a hunch what was going to happen. Yet no rose came out of her from her sleeve. There was a small smile coming from him and after she saw it, she stopped and went back towards him as she smirked, "This will do, I'm sorry that it wasn't perfect."

"It's okay, I enjoyed it", softly smiled Satsuhiko as he looked at Makoto's brave and cocky smile. "I wonder why you did that for me..."

"I wanted to cheer my sugarplum up, I did think of transforming into Sailor Jupiter but I didn't want to get kicked out of the train..."

"Your beautiful butt and your cutey strength?", wondered Satsuhito but he looked away as it sounded so embarrassing.

"Yeah", sulked Makoto knowing that the train would have been ripped apart and people would have been surprised by her revealing skirt.

"You're a girl to me, I don't care if you're stronger than others, I don't care if people think that you're tall, I don't care about your voice and mine sounds so bad... You love making yummy food, you love sniffing flowers, you love caring about people. You're a role model."

Suddenly Makoto smiled in bliss, smitten in love and wished that the age gap didn't exist. Sure she heard it from Ami before but from someone else and from a guy who meant every single word that came out of his mouth, it was a very big thing for her. It was also like Satsuhiko maturing going from the wonders of a girl's flatulence to able to describe to her that she is a woman.

"Hey, if anyone lays a finger on you, I'll go sort them out."

"Thanks", gently sniffed Satsuhito as he knew that he was bullied in his youth and would have loved Makoto punched and kicked all the people that hurt him including Sachiko. "Oh and one last an... question, where did you get the green jacket?"

"This?", wondered Makoto as she tugged on the collar. "Mamoru threw it out when he proposed to Usagi and while the others wanted it gone... I kept it as it fits me just right."

They both smiled together as they looked at each other, they were both happy with Makoto's heart being healed while Satsuhiko enjoyed the truthful performance that Makoto had done. There was a giggle from both of them.

_I really enjoyed that. It's the first time that I done that with a guy. I really want to spend the rest of my life or the rest of his life together so I can help him. He went from like Usagi to in a way... me! I'm glad that talk made him a better person._

The assistant had returned with her trolley however she was travelling faster as it was lighter since people had been buying drinks and snacks on board. She stopped at Hanshichi's row and formally asked, "I apologise that I had arrived later than expected, what would you like?"

"I would like another green tea Miss", nodded Hanshichi, "I wonder what happened to Motoki, the guy who sat next to me, he had disappeared for a while."

"There was an incident that happened earlier."

Hanshichi froze as he had a hunch that Motoki had either committed suicide or had been murdered on the train. After all it was a couple of hours ago and it does not take this long to go to the toilet, he knew that very well with the longest that he recorded was roughly half an hour. There had to be a reason for leaving his designated seat and the car.

"When we get to New Chitose Airport, I give my condolences."

The assistant shook her head and smiled, "He's alive and not only that he saved peoples lives, he's very happy being with some company."

Looking down Hanshichi sighed as he had the wrong deduction, it was the most logical however what the train attendant had said to him was also logical yet unlikely in most cases.

"Explain the story to me while you sit next to me and have a tea together."

As Hanshichi went back into his coat pocket searching for another 300 yen with his hands aching, the assistant had started to make the tea by boiling the hot water and give him his cup with his tea inside putting it on the tray knowing about his arthritis. He gave her the money and she poured the water into the cup for him, he nodded back saying thanks. She then got herself a cup and poured the water for herself quickly swiping her staff card since it was an expense then sat next to him with a squeak. While in normal circumstances, she would have moved to the next customer who happened to be either Makoto or Satsuhiko as Ami was still asleep, they were unusual circumstances and the detective had the right to know.

The assistant explained, "Motoki had came out of the toilet when he heard a scream and dashed, he found someone that had been murdered. He recognised her as mangaka Marie Buridal and picked up on the tray her final manga that she had been working on called Time for the Robots.

Marie was stabbed in the throat going towards the other side as it dripped in blood. Anyway he found the weapon that was dropped onto the floor with the suspect hoping that it was a red herring. Then as he picked it up with a handkerchief, someone was about to strangle him but he quickly turned around, took off his watch and tied him up on the rail. It turned out to be a business owner of TUNI Animation as he wanted full rights of the planned Aurora Wedding Eternal Love movie", she coughed as her throat got sore. "When we stopped at Morioka, the police had come to arrest the culprit. If it wasn't for Motoki, everyone in Car 5 would have been murdered and we would had to stop the train."

"That would explain the twenty minute delay in departure, I'm surprised that there wasn't an announcement like the suicide on the train tracks."

"The driver had his break and needed to give information to the police, I also had to give information as well as the conductor."

"You was asleep", growled Makoto as she turned her head towards the couple.

Hanshichi mumbled, "I can't seem to get anything right these days."

"Motoki thanked you Mr. Mikawa, if it wasn't for your talk, he would have ran out of the train and jumped off", chirped the assistant.

Very slowly Hanshichi smiled as he looked at his brewed tea and like before the leaf lifted to the top indicating that it is going to be a good future.

The inspector asked, "Out of curiosity, do you have a list of all the passengers that are on the train?"

"I had to give that information to the police but I kept the records of the Green Car and the Gran Class passengers as they were not affected."

The assistant handed a tablet over to Hanshichi however she was holding it for him due to his hands and he read the passenger list, it was written in both Japanese and English hinting that there were also English speaking people on the train. Gran Class had Katarina Bosanac, he recognised her as an Interpol officer who was stationed at the London Metropolitan Police, recently promoted to Inspector but moved to Singapore and Hong Kong temporarily. When Hanshichi asked whether she personally knew Minako Aino just a week before the event, she didn't and claimed that Minako made it up for attention. She did travel to Japan and worked as an undercover teacher teaching English as a plan to arrest a most wanted criminal, Hanshichi theorised that she taught Minako some English and the widely spread story of Minako going to London was a Sailor V episode or at least some homework that she had wrote down. He heard Minako's accent before during the interrogation and it sounded more like South African English rather than the accents around the city. 

The other person that Hanshichi recognised was Nishimura Reika, a leading mineralogist who had worked at The University of Tokyo after returning from a trip in Africa, she wanted to examine the Silver Crystal but was denied by the royal couple. It caused a heated debate between the two factions and even wanted to stop the Emperor on allowing in their words "a farcical wedding that prevents knowledge and progress of our universe".

The Green Car only had six people listed. Mizuno Ami, Mikawa Hanshichi, Satsuhiko unusual due to that it was written in kana, Makoto Kino, unusual as she had her name written in Western order rather than Kino Makoto in both English and Japanese. There was also Umino Gurio who never arrived on the train. He found Motoki's surname and trembled, it was a large surprise, an unexpected turn of events.

"What's wrong?"

"No wonder Motoki had managed to figure out the suspect, he must be related to Furuhata Ninzaburo. He was one strange detective..."

The assistant chuckled, "I guess being detectives must run in the family."

It would also explain Motoki's disappearance as Ninzaburo was often the same as he appeared when a crime was witnessed. Hanshichi found it strange that Motoki had never mentioned him, he was aware of a sister called Unazuki due to a licensing record that mentioned the Crown. The only theory was a comment that Motoki had made earlier regarding disabled people, Ninzaburo from his observation could have been classed as mentally disabled and why he was never promoted despite solving the crimes due to prejudice.

Hanshichi bowed his head and complimented, "Thank you for your company and sorry to waste your time."

"Not at all, I have enjoyed talking to you."

The assistant got up from the seat and tightened her apron as she felt a bit loose as she continued with her job. She stopped at the next row and asked the usual question with a smile.

Satsuhiko asked, "Do you have cherry pies or strawberries with cream?"

"We do not have those on this journey and all light meals are reserved for the Gran Class passengers", sternfully replied the assistant.

Very smoothly Satsuhiko looked away upset that the train did not have any desserts. Makoto looked at him and sniffed her nose as she found it very sweet.

_Daww... He was going to do that for me... To make me happy. He knows how much that I love strawberries and cherry pies._

Even though Makoto was all happy in the inside, she was annoyed on the outside as the assistant stared at the flustered and pretty upset passenger.

Makoto crossed her arms as she lowered her eyebrows, glared back at the attendant and aggressively asked, "Then what do you have?"

The assistant understood Makoto's body language as she rummaged through the trolley to look for something, she paused as she wondered what he could eat. If he was indecisive regarding payment then something might be risky to serve especially if he had an allergy.

"Well there is pocky, some bars of KitKat, some seaweed chips and Cheetos."

As soon as the assistant had said Cheetos, Satsuhiko's eyes had lit up and Makoto looked at his smile knowing that she was helping him get better.

"A packet of cheese Cheetos please."

Going to the trolley, the assistant grabbed the packet of Cheetos but on the shelf above were the KitKats and while there were plain chocolate, Green Tea and Sweet Potato, there was one that caused her to blink her eyes.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier sir but there is a strawberries and cream flavoured KitKat, would you like to purchase one?"

Just as Satsuhiko was about to answer, Makoto leaned forward and grinned, "Yes please."

The assistant raised a smile towards Makoto and also smiled to Satsuhiko as she figured out that he wasn't buying for himself, he was buying them for Makoto to make her happy. She relaxed her shoulders and got the KitKat bar giving it to Satsuhiko who then gave the chocolate bar to Makoto.

"For me?"

Very quickly he nodded as he knew that she loved the sweetest fruit, Makoto closed her eyes and gave the loveliest grin that she could ever make. It was beyond simple friendship, she wanted to be there for him and he softly smiled as it was Makoto at her most content. He found her to be very cute, opposite when compared to the comments that were made about her in the past.

After he paid with his debit card using a contactless reader, the assistant had gone towards the Gran Class passengers for her final sale. They were enjoying their snacks together as Makoto was chewing all four of her KitKat bars while Satsuhiko was scoffing his Cheetos. He kept giving her some and she nodded knowing that he wanted to share the snacks to make her happy.

While Makoto was finishing her last KitKat she muttered as she was eating, "You know sugarplum? I would cook something for you."

"You don't have to do that Mako-chan...", spoke Satsuhiko thinking that she had already done enough for him and didn't want to burden herself.

After a gulp with the last bit of chocolate, she tilted her head towards her shoulder and grinned, "Hey I really like cooking, as much as being with Ami and you."

"It's just that I don't know how to cook..."

"I can teach you."

Sadly for Satsuhiko his happiness was short-lived as he knows his weaknesses and with a sulk, he breathed out. "I'm very clumsy and if I tried I would either be in hospital or the apartment would burn down."

Makoto just looked at him, it was just like how she taught Usagi to cook as she didn't know either. While it was lucky that Usagi's house didn't manage to burn down, there were multiple accidents to those around her and herself and the result of the food was often Makoto had to throw it away as she knew it was bad. Still Usagi gave some to Mamoru, Rei and Minako when she cooked some sushi, they all had food poisoning for a week.

The assistant had managed to return to Hanshichi however this time it was different. Instead of being calm as she was wheeling down her trolley, she was running and gasping. As she got towards his row, she was breathing heavily, sweat was pouring from her forehead

"Just to let you know that my stop is at Shin-Aomori station, usually there will be an another assistant to replace me when the train reaches Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto but on this occasion it will be my final time as I am now officially retired."

Hanshichi paused as he noticed that she was out of character, a train attendant would not inform a passenger about her business as well as her unfeminine like body language.

The inspector coldly remarked, "It does seem rather unusual."

"When I heard about the wedding between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, I knew that my job is on the line as from tomorrow, Tokyo and much of Japan will no longer exist."

"What is the news regarding that?"

"They haven't had the ceremony, there were arguments regarding whether the Princess wanted to marry Prince Endymion, Seiya Kou, Rei Hino or even Minako Aino and who would perform the role as the priest. It was agreed that Setsuna Meiou would do the ceremony due to her age and professionalism."

"From the few times that I encountered her, think she's the one with the dark green hair that she would be the most qualified. Either that or Rei, personally I am surprised that while she is the most suitable due to her Shinto practises that they didn't choose Rei."

"I think it's the argument, Rei was considered and she wanted to do it but there was an argument between her and the Princess over her vow selection."

Hanshichi nodded as he had a hunch it was regarding the words, Usagi wanted to be friends with nearly everyone that she encountered and his thought was that she didn't praise Rei enough or put her first enough to trigger the argument.

"The princess was also thinking of excommunicating Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo Tsukino, Minako's parents, while having Saeko Mizuno only as a royal doctor, there is a possibility that Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino might also be excommunicated as they didn't say anything at the event."

"I'm sure that I saw those two on the train...", thought the inspector. "What do you think about the wedding?"

"A disgrace towards modern values."

Hanshichi had notice something regarding the assistant that he spotted, her mannerisms. She did not seem entirely feminine and her tone was very bitter. While the earlier event may in his opinion be out of character for an assistant but plausible for a final shift however the opinion of the wedding pushed it further. In many cases, someone would be influenced by the wedding whether it was following the events either the traditional method or social media or wanting a wedding like them but for the attendant to say meant a couple of things to him. Either the attendant was a lesbian meaning that she disliked the idea of someone like Mamoru to be marrying Usagi or thought that it was an idea of traditional ownership that she disliked. He looked carefully at her hair, her face without any makeup and came with one conclusion.

"Hmm... I wonder whether you was a sukeban in your younger days, I can tell from your body language."

"Yeah... I was one when I was at Juban High, it's funny that when the gang split up that I was the only one who kept to my roots while my subordinates became really girly, shortened their uniforms and washed their dyed hair, some even got boyfriends. I really hated my teacher Haruna Sakaurada."

"It does not explain why you became a train attendant and why you would wear a uniform like this."

"It started when I broke into this posh house that later became the Tsukino residence, I stole jewellery, money and burned the white dresses that were there. Then I decided to break into and rob a bank on my own but I was caught pretty quickly. The police gave me an option, go to prison or reform into society. The pay was decent so I thought yeah I'll be an attendant and have been for about ten years now."

"Thinking about about, that story does seem familiar... Are you Miki Asamiya by any chance?"

Straight away she nodded and did a devious smirk knowing that Hanshichi recognised her. He relaxed his cheeks and also smiled as there was something about that smirk that he missed.

Miki sighed, "I was really sorry to the man back there, he's a misfit in society like I am. Sometimes being a former sukeban means that I didn't have the compassion like you would. It took until seeing Makoto that you know... he's different and she's like me in a way."

"Makoto would have been considered a good sukeban", sternfully replied Hanshichi.

"I can tell straight away, I would have been a member in her gang. Sure I won't be a sukeban but I would have learned a thing or two", smiled Miki then she looked at her men's watch. "Oh I have to get ready soon."

Hanshichi looked at Miki's brown eyes and asked, "Just one question, did you have any romantic feelings?"

"Not really... The only time that I had something close was the time when that clip of Minako was played on TV farting. When that happened, I thought who was this powerful rebel? Since that hasn't happened to idols due to that its bad for their image and that combo of the fart and her butt would have been what a sukeban would have loved to do. A shame that was only because of a youma as normally I don't like women like Minako", cockily smiled Miki as she was trying to restrain herself from getting aroused from Minako's butt, trying to hold back the sexual thought repeating in her head. "A youma controlled Minako Aino would be the only kind person that I would have dated and perhaps fucked since she would have been so raw but I can't find a youma to date so... no romance for me."

"I feel the same, there were times in life where I felt like that I should have a wife and kids but I was married to the job. It was the only thing that I knew like you was a juvenile delinquent and being a train assistant."

As she walked past to get changed in the toilets, Satsuhiko fell asleep while he was hugging his Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury plushies with dawws coming out of his mouth. A couple of minutes later, she had returned however it was like looking at a completely different person. Miki was no longer formal but instead was the long back trousers, the denim jacket, the red t-shirt and the white trainers. She would have looked out of place in Japan outside of perhaps Shinjuku but she didn't care as she was happy and free. Despite the crippling pain, Hanshichi smiled as he liked Miki's fashion as in his opinion it suited her. It was different and it was rebellious. Even Hanshichi knew that the traditional sukeban dress got stereotyped thanks to films, manga and anime so he was pleased that she kept the roots yet judging by her body language a softer touch.

The inspector gave her a card and explained, "If you ever go to Sapporo, I will be staying at the Century Royal Hotel that's near the train station. Until I can find a place to stay, I will mostly be residing at the Tea Lounge Fontaine."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a drink and chat with you", strongly smiled Miki as she took the card and put it in her pocket. She stepped out almost to the edge of car and waved, "Catch ya later!"

Hanshichi waved back with his fingers bent like a claw as Miki headed home, the sukeban turned train attendant. As the train stopped at Shin-Aomori station, he put his hand on his chin wondering whether she would go to Hokkaido however he didn't detect any lies. She was open regarding her past and racking his brain of the past, he used to saw her in the gang and he would chase after her. He could sense back then that they really did enjoy each others company, she always gave him that smirk while he was annoyed but deep down, she was only expressing herself. He believed that a person should be themselves and every single person on the train was, the tough yet gentle Makoto, the shy and smart Ami, the friendly Motoki, the scared Satsuhiko and himself, a detective from another time.

Being in pain from the wave, Hanshichi shook his hand while hissing to himself that his good natured gesture was causing him pain. He looked out of the window and Miki marched off the train, normally she would have gone to the office to be officially dismissed but not in this occasion. She stood at the platform and looked at Hanshichi, she chuckled to herself while having her hands in her jacket pockets. Despite being at the other sides of the law in the past, she did like him. Not for romance and he would have agreed but for some company. Hanshichi always respected people, even the time when there was a protest after a scandal regarding Haruka and Michiru, he protected their love. Miki remembered that day and she thought that her and Hanshichi weren't that different. She even noticed that he wasn't bitter about Minako even though she ruined his life, besides she only tried to rob the bank for two reasons. Sailor Moon and the attention that Sailor V got, she really disliked them and she only followed Usagi's wedding for the drama.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at the hotel, Shichi!"

_That's it, my job's finished! Oof.. 10 years of doing the same thing, I was kinda surprised that they chose me to do this route a few years back. Maybe because I hadn't had anything better to do, it was either that or prison. The other attendants don't last long anyway, to them it was a stop gap in their career. I'm too old to be a sukeban yet I don't want to have another career or have a traditional relationship. Besides Shichi opened up my relationship, except there doesn't seem to be a word for a sukeban/youma relationship. Yeah, I'm not straight, a lesbian, bi, non-binary or whatever. It's just that most youma happen to be female... I would have dated Mikan except that she died from a bad one night stand. That's why I don't like Sailor Moon, she thinks that all youma are bad yet I kinda think that she causes them along with Minako... There weren't any at all until they came along._

_I didn't even like Minako until that concert where "wow I want someone like her" but when she went back to normal, I was so disappointed. I have something for her anyway and I left her a note before I started my shift. All it takes is a few more hours and my youma controlled Minako Aino, Dark Sailor Venus, Sexy Sailor V or whoever I'll call her will be my lover. Unless Neo Queen Serenity rules the country that is... She'll probably think that I'm part of the Dark Kingdom but nah... I'm not, I just want Minako at her most powerful._

_Tomorrow, I'll go to that hotel and meet up with Shichi. I'm hoping that I'll be with Minako but if not, I'll still go. I never hated him even all those years ago, he was the most open inspector and besides a sukeban needed a good rival. Shichi was that rival and if it wasn't for him, I would have been like the rest of the gang, a boring office lady by now._

The train departed from the station and now on route to Hokkaido speeding away from the main island of Honshu. Satsuhiko woke up and he looked to his left, not only did Makoto disappear in his view but couldn't see Ami either. The train seems emptier and his distance had changed, her persception as that seat seemed smaller than before...

"Did I imagine Mako-chan and Ami being on this train?"

He gave a second look and noticed something blue on the seat where she was sleeping. Yet he wasn't sure so he went towards Hanshichi and shook his right arm as he felt disorientated. 

In a very scared high pitched tone Satsuhiko asked, "Have you seen Makoto and Ami?"

"Makoto and Ami?", thought Hanshichi. "So I didn't imagine them on the train..."

It was making Satsuhiko worried that it was his memory playing tricks on him, having that thought that they were never there with only himself and Hanshichi being in the car. It made a lot of sense, Sailor Jupiter and Mercury were fictional after all as he quickly looked at his seat with the plushies. For them to be real must have been delusional. His eyes had started to dilute, his brain signals misfiring and his legs were shaking inwards and outwards, his mouth making groaning noises like he is in pain. Everything that went around him was just a blur.

Out of confusion Satsuhiko asked, "Where are we?"

Hanshichi looked out of the window but it was very hard to see since all he could see was a cloudy sky and what appeared to be fields but it was covered in darkness.

"I'm not sure", replied Hanshichi with a worry. "We are not in Hokkaido, I can tell by the window not having moisture."

There wasn't much Satsuhiko could do apart from either go back to his seat and hope that his flustering will disappear or go to the toilet. Since he was on the edge, he walked down the aisle towards the toilet as it seems that he had the signals to relief himself. When he got there and stood outside the door as it was occupied, he heard someone. The growls sounded familiar, they were deep and depressed but also very relaxed. He thought to himself "Could it be her?". As he was tapping his feet, a gush of water was heard but sounded like a tap rather than the toilet pot itself then the door was about to unlock. Satsuhiko stood back to let the person out and he was surprised who came out of the toilet...

"Oh hey sugarplum, you want to go to the toilet too?"

Suddenly Satsuhiko went from being distressed to being content, it was Makoto and she was back in her usual clothes, no more green jacket. The woman that touched his heart and she was so relaxed like all of her problems inside of her had gone.

In a panicky tone, Satsuhiko blurted out, "When I woke up, I thought that you didn't exist..."

"Aww...", sulked the brunette. "I only just left a few minutes ago, my tummy felt like it needed to go."

With a smile, he went into the toilet, closed the door and turned the lock. Satsuhiko wouldn't have minded even if the toilet was clogged up full of Makoto's excrement, to him nearly everything about Makoto was magical. A strong powerful yet sweet and caring woman. The kind that he only heard or read about in fiction. As it turns out, Makoto only urinated leaving the four sheets of toilet paper that she used and the same for Satsuhiko who didn't need any sheets. Yet as he was about to leave he felt something in his throat, he had a deep cough and blood was coming out of his mouth, blood mixed with yellow cold and saliva landed straight into the bowl. About five more spits later, it had reduce down to particles rather than being the main focus. He went towards the tap and had a small swig then spat out still showing the blood so with another two tries, the blood was removed and it was just saliva. Very carefully he washed his hands with the soap that was there, just like Makoto had done earlier.

While Satsuhiko had a spell of sickness, Hanshichi managed to saw Makoto walking back to her seat and it was the first time that on the train that he got a good view of her. Very strong, very confidence yet was a bit tense.

Hanshichi turned towards the and pointed his finger for an enquiry, "Oh... Hello Miss Makoto, someone was looking for you. He was in a panic."

"I know... He's better now."

Suddenly Hanshichi was growling to himself as he felt his knees throbbing in pain and put his hands on them hoping even for just a small bit of relief however he knew that it wasn't work and grumbled about the pain, then letting go to rest his hands.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital that time."

"No prob", smiled Makoto as she looked at the inspector. "I know you was doing the right thing."

As Makoto sat back down next to Ami for a cuddle and Satsuhiko walked back from the toilet to his seat, the door slammed right open and a man who appeared to be drunk stumbled out. Thick black curly hair, a brown suit, a striped tie, he nodded as he tried to straighten himself. It looked like someone from the 1970s-1980s and came to the future.

"Oregalupansanseiga... bakayarō... seramundadokusōtekidenai... hehehe... Seinenkasanetekitarazu... Shojomanga... No... Tsukinousagiotebanasu... Auhawakarenohaaajimeeee...", he slurred while not understanding a single word that came out of his mouth, he chuckled at a clearer light-hearted voice, "Nante itteoite, dōse mata atarashī no o yaru ndaro?"

Hanshichi was shaken when he heard that accent and gasped, "Is it the ghost of Yamada Yasuo?"

Thinking to himself, the detective was trying to work out whether there was a logical explanation regarding the passenger, he could make out "idiot", "the prime of your life does not come twice" and yet was stumped regarding forgetting about a moon rabbit or doing something new while Satsuhiko was shaking his body that a drunk had boarded the train. The train conductor was walking casually checking the tickets from the other passengers when he stopped and stared at the man, the biggest scowl that was on the train while he on the other hand laughed.

"Do you have your ticket on you?"

The man giggled back so the conductor searched his pockets yet he was unable to find a ticket on the train, either he left it in another car or sneaked on when the train had its extended stop at Morioka. He then escorted the drunk out of the car pushing him towards the door that he opened and apologised to the passengers for the inconvenience.

Ami had blinked her eyes and quietly breathing to herself, she slightly stretched her arms out and turned her head upwards to see Makoto by her side, it was making her content.

"Hey Ami, enjoyed your cutey sleep?"

"I did Mako-chan, it was a deep sleep but did have a pleasant dream. While I was finishing university and started my first shift as a junior doctor, a tall brunette nurse hugged me and stroked my hair."

Makoto gently smiled as it sounded like Ami was dreaming about her, it was unusual since what happened recently neither Ami or Makoto had any nightmares. While she still gets the nightmare regarding her parents killed in that plane crash, they were not as often compared to at one point she had them nearly every night. She looked towards Satsuhiko who was still shaking from the drunk even though he had already been removed from the car.

"I'll be right back blueberry."

Ami was blushing from the nickname that Makoto, her Mako-chan had given her. She knows that she's in good hands and that Makoto cares so much about her. As Makoto got up and sat next to Satsuhiko, she smiled that deep down not only does Ami want some romance but she could do with another friend considering that they had to leave the past behind and most of her friends who would end up just being colleagues. While she knew that Satsuhiko had problems, her observation can detect that they both have similarities even if Ami is way more intelligent than he'll ever be. She wouldn't mind hanging out and spending some quiet time together as friends.

"It's okay, that drunk has gone now..."

He was still shaking however it was slowing down as her voice was causing him to relax. Makoto felt something inside of her and felt her stomach, it seemed to be bloating inside of her. Something really powerful and she couldn't hold it in for much longer. She was snarling to herself and he was getting worried, he was thinking that she was in pain either physically or mentally. After a growl, she had calmed down, frozen into place and a loud bassy sound came out. Makoto knew that it was a fart, she felt the gas inside of her, either tummy cramps or tummy pressure. It was lucky that it wasn't anything worse yet she felt embarrassed. It was one of Makoto's flaws that she knew so well, her unladylike farts. Minako does it and smirks about it thinking that it was the perfume from the Goddess of Love outside that concert gig, Haruka shrugs, Usagi used to laugh about it but for Makoto, while it was natural and needed to be out of her, she felt it was the reason why men don't want her outside of her height. They wanted someone like Ami, quiet and well behaved.

Satsuhiko turned his head towards her as inside of him felt funny from the sound and the smell that she made, he kissed directly on the lips deeply and quickly let go when he thought that he went too far in terms of his love to her. It was the strangest kiss that Makoto has ever got. Her eyes had widen and confused, her blushmarks on her cheeks were blushing a deep pink and her mouth dropped.

_It's the first time that someone kissed me like that before..._

While Makoto would have loved to say something for the gesture, all she could do was stuttered "Eh-eh-eh..." out of confusion.

Thinking it was his fault Satsuhiko sulked, "I'm sorry Mako-chan..."

"It's okay sugarplum, it was just weird that's all", softly smiled Makoto to let him know that she enjoyed the kiss. "That was such a lovely kiss."

He was gently breathing to himself in confusion, he finally wondered about something from the past yet he wanted to kiss Makoto for everything that she had done, even explaining about her stomach. It was like a reward for being on the train.

"My heart wanted you to get better."

"Aww... I am better, it's just no one has ever kissed someone to someone who had a fart from their gassy tummy before", gently yet honestly explained Makoto as she put her tough hands on Satsuhiko's worn away hands. "I just want you better and hoping that one day you'll meet someone like me."

Straight away Satsuhiko gently nodded as he understood that, he knows no one has ever gave someone a romantic kiss after a woman farted. Not even in those raunchy stories that he heard about that it happened, not even in the sickest fetish stories. The ones that involved Minako committing vore where she ate all of the daimons or the ones where Minako as Sailor Venus using her Love Me Chain for a bit of BDSM to her boyfriends. It was strange how nearly all of them involved Minako...

"Oh I have to check on Ami", realised Makoto as she looked at Ami who was worryingly twitchy and she waved, "Take care!"

"Take care Mako-chan! You're a cutie", waved back Satsuhiko.

He smiled when he saw Makoto got up however it was short lived as she went towards Ami and snuggled with each other giving her the love and protection that she needed. Using her head, Makoto stroked the top of Ami's arm at least four time and then gave a massive heart felt hug. A hug that was so strong that it might be there for the rest of the journey. They were both content, Ami getting all the warmth from Makoto while she got to snuggle to someone so soft and the kiss still on her mind, she would have loved to meet him again in Sapporo.

_Daww.. Ami and Mako-chan are so cutie, super cutie. They are both snuggly wuggly together. I'm really surprised to see them, too surprised... Am I seeing a mirage?_

_I don't think that I'll see them in Sapporo... They wouldn't want someone like me..._

_Guess that I'll go back to find something to do. I'm getting too poorly to play my games... I had to get rid of some of my collection to Hard Off. I used to remember my first console but I got rid of that last year because I know that I would have no one to leave it to... Life is so unfair, people say get help, get help but if the help isn't there or give you bad advice then what's the point... They say talk about your problems but what if they can't understand what you are saying. Is it worth living? To be in pain?_

_It's why it was such a nice surprise that Makoto talked to me. She didn't complain about my voice and despite what people say about her, she was calm and friendly. Then again was it all in my head? It's just like that story that I once read about someone getting a bag of badges and then imagines having them by its side. Makoto's so amazing that I wish more people look up to her. If there were more people like Makoto and Ami in the world, we wouldn't need a utopia, we will be already there. Yet the world is full of people like Minako and have entire cultures based off her. I'm running out of nice things to say about Mako-chan. Honestly I'm not even really into the explicit stories such as when a game center owner wanted his sharpshooter. I wouldn't even know how to have sex! Not that I'll ever have that oppo.. poor... opportunity..._

_I would have tried to get into Sailor V, Minako seems like a happy person and has inner beauty but I had bad experiences... Annoying and toxic fans... Upset while watching the episodes... Then again it seems to be a rip off of Cutey Honey and I'm not into that. If only if I can write, I'll write a story called Endymion the Third where he along with his gang, a strong tough yet honest bruiser, a traditional shrine maiden with an attractive blonde woman as he runs away from Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom who wants to get Endymion. It would be silly but I don't know whether to give him a green jacket, a red jacket or a pink one... Maybe a tuxedo?_

_Then again I just can't write... Failed my Japanese and can only write in kana outside of a few words. Even Makoto's name is pretty. Tried to do stories but couldn't get anywhere. One was about a girl waking up and she had turned into a man in his forties. Another was set in 2020 where Sailor Moon had been woken up and she tries to settle in the modern world, she ends up being the evil Princess Serenity while the rest of her friends try to stop her, even a man from the past who they thought was bad was really good. Then again I heard that a drama had done the same and ohhh... Crystal Tokyo is happening so what's the point..._

_I would have read more stories but they don't exist and I don't want to read those that feature grey haired control freaks like a game show host demanding answers or the 1000th Usagi and Mamoru one. I was getting so sick of that coverage before I left Tokyo, it was everywhere. How about one where Makoto and Ran Mouri team up? Maybe one where Minako falls in love with another blonde called Yang? Another tale of Minako and her butt? Usagi and Minako face off Lady Oscar, surprised no one has done that... The return of Mikan? Mamoru and James Bond? Motoki dates Makoto but says sorry for dumping her for Reika, set in a café somewhere. Well any lovey dovey Mako-chan romance story with a happy ending that she deserves. Maybe one where Ami encounters another person called Ami. Wait... I think that I read that one..._

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be... People probably like Sailor V because they grew up with it having good memories but when you haven't grew up with it or not into influencers, you get to see it at a different angle. Problem is that the fanbase gets attached to something and it is very hard to get into something. I have tried many things but the fanbase pushes me away... Then again it is just like Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, Moon would hype everything that is new and upcoming while Mars complains and nit-picks about the problems of something. Mercury would give a technical review like if it was a Blu-ray disc how many megabits per second that the video has and the compression ratio while Jupiter would just give a honest review, there's not much for the Sailor V fanbase regarding those two._

_Let's see I'm not into fantasy, you know princesses, dragons, castles, witches, it gives me that icky feeling. A lot of stuff is dark and depressing, both fantasy and reality. I don't even read books because so many of them involve murders, rape, domestic violence, abuse... The people who had them done on them love reading those stories... Very messed up society..._

_I can't sleep at a night time but I'm barely awake during the day. At an afternoon to evening my brain goes bye-bye... I was lucky to make it on this train, the lights were so bright, my eyes went funny..._

_The only way that my pain will go away is if I close my eyes and they won't open._

The train had finally left Honshu and heading towards the Pacific Ocean up to Hokkaido with the moon reflecting onto the water. Hanshichi would have guessed from looking out of the window that the marriage between Usagi and Mamoru had become a thing however he had no way of knowing for sure as no one told him the results of the wedding. Just a hunch, assumingly that it went ahead. 

He looked up to the ceiling of the car and noticed that one of the LED lights had gone wondering how long left he has left in his journey.

_For some life is luxury while for others is a struggle. People say that there is a karma system, there isn't. People say make your own luck in life, you can't. Some people enjoy what the some young ones say YOLO... You only live once. For others living once is just about enough._

_Nepotism is rife in this life. Politics traced back to inner circles. Corporations tied with people that they knew in an expensive university. Why a royal family exists whether it was old Japan, the UK or Crystal Tokyo. I was lucky to befriend Motoki while I could see Satsuhiko befriend Makoto yet he knows it seems too surreal. I can tell that he doesn't have long in this world. I don't know how long he will survive in Sapporo but her and Ami really need to look after him. He adores Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, why he has those uncommon plushies with him that cost him 6500 yen. He wants company, he wants love but he doesn't have a single friend. He's not the only one... We are two people who are not in a nepotic life._

_I'm not even sure if Makoto and Ami really are here... A figment of our imaginations. My theory was that Makoto talked to me to follow some kind of story otherwise Satsuhiko would have disappeared. Maybe he would have went to the toilet and he returned but the events would have followed differently._

_From someone who was at the Showa era, the most remembered things are highly cultured mixing with something that is easy to understand. Like our conversation with Motoki being as high as discussing about philosophy and as low as Minako and her flatulence from her posterior. I will try to remember this train journey but it will be forgotten as soon as we leave the car._

A new life for them all, Makoto going back to her nature roots, Ami having a new experience, Hanshichi to have his rest, Motoki becoming a detective while Satsuhiko looks for his ponytailed brunette of his dreams. Then again according to Hanshichi, it would be just him, Motoki and Satsuhiko that headed north with Motoki who disappeared as he was out of the picture...

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing to say...
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOdEGGK5VG0


End file.
